


【仏英/法英】Lust,sex,love

by The_SC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 系列文：1.色戒  2.性诱  3.爱欲
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. 色戒Lust Caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇亚瑟视角。首发于lofter。

我讨厌南意大利的夏天，那不勒斯的热浪对英国人简直就是折磨。我也讨厌拍文艺片，对我来说所谓文艺片只不过是为色情二字套上一个稍微好看的包装。我也讨厌来自西班牙的摄影师，他镜头中的东西为什么连一只蜜桃都透着一股糜烂的色情。   
我更讨厌法国的导演，他设计的动作，他的分镜，他的脸，他的身体，就连他的头发丝，几乎都是色情的代名词。   
我最讨厌我自己，为什么无缘无故答应法国佬来拍这劳什子的色情片，哦不，文艺片，让我现在从头到脚，几乎连脚指头都弥漫着一股色情味。  
不，我还是最讨厌法国佬，如果不是他极力游说我，我才不会来拍什么该死的色情片，哦不，文艺片。  
都说意大利人的嘴是蜜糖做的，我觉得法国人的嘴才是蜜糖中的蜜糖。如果要用什么来形容法国人的嘴，我想还是葡萄，掺和了蜜糖的发酵的葡萄，皮烂透了，果肉渗出红色的汁液，散发着一种酸酸臭臭的糜烂的酒味。如果喝一口，保证胃液反刍，连胆汁都可以吐出来。   
我讨厌葡萄，也讨厌蜜糖，我更讨厌法国人的嘴。当初是他说什么这部片子的男主角非我莫属，我是他量身定做的男一号，是上天为了他特地送来的礼物。他赞美我是阿波罗，是*纳西索斯①，是比米开朗琪罗刻刀下的大卫更美丽的存在。他还说我是艺术品，罗浮宫里的名画在我面前通通都要黯然失色。是我鬼迷心窍，信了他的鬼话。他那张嘴，就是骗人的鬼。他就是要骗我来给他拍色情片，满足他满脑子龌龊的欲念，让我现在想走走不了，想更进一步也不行。  
我不明白，他们这些法国人，好好拍个文艺片，为什么非得选择夏天，又为什么非得选择南意大利。那不勒斯简直就是只没有缝隙的蒸炉，那热浪夹杂着湿气，让我仿佛被关在蒸炉里，成天都是黏黏糊糊的。  
我不喜欢裸上身，我们英国人还是非常矜持的。我更喜欢长袖的衬衣，纽扣扣至最上面那颗。可是法国人非得让我脱上衣，他用镜头拉近我，专门拍我胸前的一颗痣。我不明白他为什么总喜欢一些奇奇怪怪的分镜，他拍我被水浸湿的发丝，拍我的耳背，拍我胸前的痣，拍我大腿中间的缝隙，拍我的脚趾，拍我内裤勒紧的弧线，就是不拍我的正脸。  
他把这些奇怪的镜头称为艺术品，说我是他见过的最美的男主角。他就是用这种拌了蜜糖的说辞来欺骗我，让我把自己变成一个荡妇，一个他龌龊念头下的副产品。   
我唯一谢天谢地的是，每当拍我的镜头，西班牙摄影师跟意大利灯光师都不在，整个片场，就只有法国导演一个人。而让我最糟心的，还是整个片场只有法国导演一人。他让我脱了衣服，只穿内裤在泳池边上走来走去。他为了更方便，也跟我一样脱了衣服，只穿一条内裤。  
他穿那条粉红色的蜜桃内裤，上面画满了小小的蜜桃。我怀疑他是用口红画的，因为那些蜜桃怎么看怎么都透露着一股色情味。  
他刚从水里出来，全身都还挂着水珠。他的头发贴着头皮，内裤贴着屁股。他前面鼓得像木瓜，后面翘得像蜜桃。他的两条腿，还像两节用石膏雕刻的莲藕。他跟他那该死的文艺片一样，浑身上下都是一股色情味。他把摄像机架在一旁，让我爬上他的身体，髋部贴紧他的髋部，大腿还要勾住他的后背，坐在泳池边上跟他接吻。他还让我摸他的头发，那湿淋淋像丝绸一样的金发。他让我把他的头发搅乱，搅成一个鸡窝，接下来他还要把我推倒在泳池边，把全身重量都压在我身上与我接吻。  
他设计的动作、情节、场景与分镜，明明就透露着一股龌龊的色情味，他还骗我说他拍的是文艺片。  
哦，差点忘了说，他不仅是导演，还是本片的另一个男主角。  
  
*  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是我们所有演员都憧憬的导演，他被誉为最会掌握镜头的艺术家。凡是经他电影出来的主角，无一不是大红大紫星途璀璨。自波诺弗瓦去年宣布要拍摄一部文艺片。别说我这种初出茅庐的龙套万年户，就是许多出道几年已经小有名气的前辈，也无一不为了争取波诺弗瓦的主角名额而抢破了头。  
而他偏偏选中了我。按他的说法，我敏感内敛的气质与他剧中的男主角非常吻合。他要拍一段无疾而终的爱恋，他相信我一定能够胜任这个角色。  
故事发生在南意大利，讲述一个独居的音乐家爱上去他家借住的背包客从而开展一段露水情缘的故事。而我是音乐家，他是背包客。  
刚进片场，波诺弗瓦就一再跟我强调，背包客对音乐家来说，是诱惑，是甜蜜，是苦涩，是苦苦思慕又无疾而终的爱恋。接着他问我是沉浸派还是技巧派，我答沉浸派，他想了想又说，那我们先谈一段恋爱吧。  
说是谈恋爱，其实也不是真的恋爱，不过是借着恋爱的名目来熟悉一下彼此。我们花了两个月的时间在那不勒斯压马路、吃雪糕、榨杏子汁。南意大利的夏天仿佛永远都不会终止。我们开始谈的时候是夏天，结束恋爱正式开拍还是夏天，住在片场的那几个月，萦绕在我耳边的永远都是喋喋不休的蝉鸣与鸟叫。  
我终于明白为什么都说意大利人不恋爱就会死，住在那么一个燥热的地方，的确只有谈恋爱才能发泄体内的热量。  
正式开拍以后，我已经完全把自己当成一个敏感内敛的音乐家。我抱着我的吉他，在泳池边上边弹吉他边偷看扮演成背包客的波诺弗瓦。  
他穿一条粉红色的蜜桃四角内裤，坐在泳池边浸泡他的脚。西班牙摄影师用镜头对准他，意大利灯光师在镜头之外举着补光板，还有一台摄像机架在我的身旁，拍摄我的反应。  
一条过后，他到摄像机旁检查拍摄的成果。他对自己的表演很满意，却对我的非常不满。  
“柯克兰。”他叫我，“你的眼神不够炙热。我跟你说过，背包客对音乐家是诱惑，所以现在我对你是诱惑。你偷看我的眼神应该更加贪婪一些，恨不得把我吞进肚子里那种。”  
我不明白他为什么要叫我柯克兰，他为什么不能叫我亚瑟？像他前两个月跟我谈恋爱时的那样。他可以叫西班牙人东尼，可以叫意大利人小番茄，为什么就不能叫我亚瑟？更何况，他还让我叫他弗朗西斯。  
于是我告诉他，我是一个敏感内敛的音乐家，有外人在场我的眼神就无法炙热。  
接着他把所有的工作人员都撤了出去，只留他自己一个，拍我的镜头。  
他举着摄像机拍我的侧脸。  
我终于可以想象了。  
我要把他绑在泳池边上，用池水浇上他的身体。我要弄湿他的金发，让它们成为乱糟糟的鸡窝。我要挠他的大腿，用脚在上面留下我的趾印。最重要的是，我要揪下他的内裤，我要亲吻上面的蜜桃，闻闻那里是不是真的有蜜桃味。  
“很好，很好！”波诺弗瓦举着摄像机一直对着我称颂。他很满意我的表现，并且决定，以后凡是涉及我的镜头，全部由他一个人来拍。  
一周过后我们拍第一场的亲热戏。他躺在草坪上，让我边吃葡萄边亲吻他的身体。  
他不让我把葡萄吞下去。他就要我在嘴里含着一颗葡萄，把他从脚趾亲到喉结，最后用舌头把葡萄传到他的嘴里。  
那真是一场难度系数极高的戏。我根本无法做到边含葡萄边亲他。要么就光顾着含葡萄，没法正经地好好亲他。要么就光顾着亲他，嘴里的葡萄一下子就被我咬碎咬烂吞进肚子里。  
我的胃里塞满了葡萄，嘴里全是葡萄汁。我那条舔他的舌头，所经之处留下的全是红色的汁液。最后他被我弄得脸上身上全是红色，如同偷情时故意留下的唇印。  
他把我形容为爱恶作剧的小野猫，就是不肯好好拍摄只一味地胡搞蛮搞。可他最后还是采纳了小野猫的胡搞。在他镜头里的小野猫，骑在他的身上，用葡萄汁做口红，在他的肚脐周围乱涂乱画。他被小野猫搞得仿佛一个掉进了颜料池里的倒霉蛋，全身上下都是黏黏糊糊的葡萄汁。小野猫还不好好完成指定的接吻桥段，非得躲来躲去就是不让他这倒霉蛋捕捉到小野猫的唇。  
那场戏NG了无数遍，也重拍了无数遍，最后却意外地获得了比他原定计划还不错的镜头。  
波诺弗瓦满意地查看拍摄的片段，对我竖起大拇指：“想不到你一时兴起的灵感还能获得更好的效果，你真是一个天才。”  
我们有一场戏是室内的，要求我偷他的蜜桃内裤来自渎。  
他让西班牙人买了跟他穿的那条一模一样但小一号的蜜桃内裤，作为我的道具。  
我问他为什么不直接给他穿着的那条。他说那是正常的衣服不是道具。我又问他为什么不买跟他尺寸一样的而是小一号。他又告诉我，买一模一样的尺寸怕到时把道具跟正常衣服搞混，这样容易区分。  
可我还是想要他身上穿的那条。我是个沉浸派，就需要完完全全地沉浸在角色需要的情景中，心境里，才能演得好。既然我的角色偷的是他角色的内裤，那么我要用的也必然是他本人正在穿着的那条。  
于是我对他提出了这个要求。  
波诺弗瓦举着摄像机，抬起一只脚踩我的小腿。他就站在床边，很容易就能触碰到我的身体。他对我说：“别闹。”  
他接着说：“我怀疑你只是想要捉弄我，柯克兰。”  
他又加我柯克兰，那疏离的、保持礼貌分寸的我的姓，柯克兰。  
来，跟我念一遍。亚瑟，Ar——thur——我的名字是什么烫嘴的山芋让你只要念一遍就会立刻死掉的恶魔咒语吗？叫我亚瑟，傻逼。  
我不满地瞪着他。  
最后，他还是拗不过我，脱下了他的那条蜜桃内裤。这几天他为了方便行动，只穿了衬衣跟一条内裤就在片场里走来走去。片场是意大利人祖传的老房子，工作人员都是男的，所以他这样穿也没问题。而现在，他脱掉了身上唯一的内裤。  
他问我：“你有干净的内裤暂时先借我吗？”  
我肆无忌惮地视奸着他的两条大腿跟中间黑色的丛林，拒绝了他的要求：“我有洁癖，不喜欢别人穿我的衣服。”  
他说：“柯克兰，你果然是在捉弄我。”  
都说叫我亚瑟，大傻逼。  
最后他穿上了那条作为道具的蜜桃内裤。因为小一号，那弹性棉布勒得他的屁股形状突出，连中间的曲线都能透过轮廓明显地看出来。   
圆翘得像他内裤上的蜜桃。  
我得意地朝他笑着，舔一舔我干燥的唇。他放下摄像机，解开自己的衬衣，扭成一圈捆在他的腰上，挡住我过于灼热的视线。  
“看够了吗？小野猫。”他重新扛起摄像机。  
我撇撇嘴，拿起他的内裤盖在脸上，正式投入拍摄。  
我终于闻到了蜜桃味。  
这几天我就一直在怀疑，他爱穿这条蜜桃内裤，是不是意味着他非常喜爱蜜桃？我有时会在他的身上闻到蜜桃味，那时他跟我在花园里拍吻戏。我被他压在泳池边上接吻，我就一直隐隐约约地闻到了蜜桃味。可那时他刚从水里出来，全身上下湿哒哒地滴着水，那股蜜桃味淡得让我以为只是我的错觉。  
我不知道蜜桃味哪来的，是池水的味道？还是他用了蜜桃味的香水？还是他爱用蜜桃味的沐浴露或者洗发水？总之，那气味一直萦绕在我的鼻尖下面，驱之不散挥之不去。即使他拍完扛着摄像机离去，那微乎其微的蜜桃味依然充斥着我的嗅觉，一直撩拨着我。  
现在，我终于闻到了蜜桃味。我终于确定，他就是喜欢蜜桃，所以他才用蜜桃味的香水，穿蜜桃图案的内裤。我要去买一条跟他一模一样的，还要相同的型号，相同的尺寸。我要把我们的内裤搞混，让他在不知情之下穿错我的内裤。  
我也要穿他的内裤，用他的香水。我要偷偷溜去他的房间睡觉，去他的浴室洗澡。我要挤光他的蜜桃沐浴露，全部抹到自己的身上。我要把自己变成一颗蜜桃，我要他把我揣在身上，吃饭睡觉每一刻都带着我。  
我要用亚瑟·柯克兰这个名字禁锢住弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，让他时时刻刻都离不开我。  
我闻着他的内裤，把它放在枕头之上。我亲吻着上面的蜜桃，把脸完完全全埋在里面。内裤上的热度还未褪去，带着一点他身体的余温。我喜爱这种温度，也喜爱这种味道，那让我的大脑兴奋，让我的身体触电一样酥麻。  
我喜爱蜜桃味。  
我用我的身体来蹭着这条内裤。不是他自己说的吗？我是一只爱恶作剧的小野猫。野猫就是这样留下自己的气味，向同类宣扬自己的主权。我要他的内裤沾满我的气味，我要让所有人都知道我们共用这条内裤，我要他每次穿起这条内裤，都会记得我亲吻过它。  
这多好啊，有人在你的衣物上留下自己的气味。我想做一头小鹿，分泌出一种浓烈的麝香，我要他的内裤上，衣服上，身上全部沾染我的气味。  
他放下摄像机，一直在拍我的背。  
“够了。”他说，“你做得很好。拍摄已经完成了，这条一次过，很完美。你可以停止了。”  
我不理他，继续亲吻着内裤上的蜜桃。  
“我们该转场了。”他叫我，“柯克兰，听见了吗？”  
我不爽地把脸从内裤上抬起来瞪着他。  
又叫我柯克兰！  
他已经把那小一号的道具内裤脱了下来，丢在我的床边。看得出来，那真的勒得他很不舒服。他光着腿，衬衫遮住他的木瓜，对我伸出手：“内裤还我。”  
我想瞧瞧里面的光景。   
他拿着自己的内裤，重新穿回去，接着解开绑在腰上的衬衫，套回自己的身上。  
天呀！前面的那些蜜桃，我才刚亲吻过。  
我指着床边那条道具内裤：“这可以给我吗？”  
他很快地把它收走，揉成一团，捏在手上：“想都别想。”  
他冷冷地扫了我一眼，扛着摄像机走出了我的房间。  
还有一场戏，是我站在花园里拉小提琴勾引他。我不明白敏感内敛的音乐家为什么会想到用小提琴来勾引背包客，要我说，还不如把自己脱得光光的，直接躺到背包客的床上。  
不过，我是演员，就算情节不合理，我也要演出这些情节。  
可我不会小提琴。  
我告诉波诺弗瓦，我不会小提琴，只会吉他，要换成用吉他勾引吗？波诺弗瓦坚决不同意，他认为我不是亚瑟·柯克兰，我是音乐家。音乐家会小提琴，我就必须得会小提琴。  
可我真不会，于是只能现教现学。  
教的人是波诺弗瓦，他站在我的面前，抓着我的手指，教我如何按和弦。  
他说：“你有吉他的基础。小提琴跟吉他都是弦类乐器，你应该会很快上手的。”  
我拎着琴弓，故意发出锯木头的声音，对他说：“你应该站在我的身后手把手教我，你这都是反的，我怎么学？”  
“不要捉弄我，小野猫。”他视线落在我身上，凝望着我。  
“别做多余的事。”他说。  
他的目光冷得如同伦敦冬夜的雪，我望着他的眼睛，对自己默念我扮演角色的箴言，这是一场注定了会无疾而终的爱情。  
音乐家对背包客的爱慕，注定了会是无疾而终。我对自己强调。  
接着，他走到我的身后，把我整个人都圈进怀里。他左手握着我的左手，右手握着我的右手。他还是选择手把手地教我拉小提琴。  
我又闻到了他身上的蜜桃味。这回，是他胡子上的味道。  
“柯克兰，你是一个演戏天才，不要毁了自己。”他在我耳边说。

*  
其实我是知道的，我在波诺弗瓦的心里就是一个最普通的演员。纵然我是他的男主角，要跟他演约会戏吻戏还有床戏，我在他的心里，依然只是一个最最普通的演员。  
如果把他认识的人按亲疏程度排个位置，我猜想，我会排在他心里最底层的那个，连路边的野猫都不如。有一回，他在片场里逮到了一只野猫，他给它洗澡，喂猫粮，抱在怀里，亲它的脸，还叫它“小可爱”。我都没有这种待遇。  
别说“小可爱”，他连我的名字都不愿叫。他就天天客气地叫着我柯克兰。  
该死的！亚瑟上辈子是不是杀了你全家，让你一叫他的名字就生理性反胃？  
拍摄进展过半的时候，波诺弗瓦给全剧组放了一天假，原因是意大利人的妹妹从罗马过来，他要带着那姑娘去游览那不勒斯。  
那是一个娇滴滴的小姑娘，扎着一个小辫子，成天缠着波诺弗瓦“弗朗哥哥”“弗朗哥哥”地叫来叫去，还动不动就哭鼻子，稍微逗两句就开始撒眼泪。意大利人跟西班牙人都护着她，波诺弗瓦更是把她当成宝贝一样宠。  
他让她像树懒一样挂在自己的身上。他带她去逛街，叫她“小妹妹”，大把大把地为她花钱。  
他都没有这样待过我！他连我的名字都不愿叫！  
他们的四人聚会我不想去，反正都是他们那些老友之间的私人聚会，跟我这外人没什么关系。我就趴在床上，用枕头埋着自己的脑袋，烦躁地听着窗外无休止的蝉鸣。  
今天可是我们的床戏。我特地穿上新的内裤，新的衬衣，还进浴室里把自己来来回回地捣腾了一遍。他竟然为了那个爱哭鼻子的小姑娘就暂停拍摄了！  
该死的法国佬！  
趴久了无聊，我又睡不着。于是我从床上爬起来，我走出房门，光脚站在走廊里，波诺弗瓦的房间就在我的对面。  
他们四人都出去了，现在是我绝佳的机会。  
我悄悄推开波诺弗瓦的门，小声地问了一句“有人吗？”接着踮起脚尖走了进去。  
波诺弗瓦的房间很整洁，至少比我想象中的整洁。我原以为像他那样的法国佬，房间里会乱成一个狗窝。可是，我发现，除了被子没叠，他的房间就没有一个地方像法国人。  
法国人的房间该是怎样的？套套乱丢，衣服乱丢，换洗的跟没换洗的堆在一起，整个房间都弥漫着一股糜烂色情的味道？  
那只是我的想象而已。  
他的摄像设备都摆放得很整齐，化妆品跟护肤品也分门别类地放在桌面上。我走过去，拿起他的脸刷，闻了一闻。  
蜜桃味，他还真爱蜜桃味，连工具都是蜜桃味。  
我拿他的刷子在脸上刷了几下，拧开他的口红往自己的唇胡乱涂抹。我还打开他的衣柜，从那挂了一排的衣服上，扯下一件，抱着爬上他的床，钻进他的被子里。  
我没找到他的内裤在哪里，可是他的床上有蜜桃味。  
我爱这种味道，我的全身都被蜜桃味所包裹。  
接着我解开自己的裤带，在他的被子里用他的衣服来自渎。我害怕他会突然回来，又期待他会突然回来。我想瞧瞧他看见我的这些行为会做出什么反应，是无奈地说着“小野猫别闹”呢？还是冷冷地叫着“柯克兰”？抑或，他会直接把我摁在床上，脱下裤子捅进来，把我操到升天？  
可说到底，他还是不在意我。  
我没弄到最后，只吻了几下他的枕头就觉得没意思。我又把他的衣服挂了回去，化妆品摆好，我进来是什么样，出去就还是什么样。  
可我顺走了他的蜜桃味香水。  
我拿着那瓶香水，喷遍了我房间里的每个角落。我要我的床上，衣柜里，浴室里，全是蜜桃味。他的香水还有大半瓶，我把它全部用光，连只残留了一点气味的空瓶子都舍不得还回去。我想让我的整个世界都充斥他的味道。  
晚上他们回来的时候我已经睡下，我在意识模糊中听见我的房门被打开，有人坐在我的床边，拿起床头柜上的那只空瓶子。我感觉到有人正在抚摸我的头发，怜惜地捻着我的发丝。我不知道他是谁，也不知道他为什么会出现在我的房间里。我只感觉到睡梦中，有人正吻着我的脖子，那毛绒绒的胡子蹭得我很痒。  
我用力揪住那撮胡子。那人发出一个尖锐的法语单词，我不知道那什么意思。接着他用他的手，小心翼翼地掰开我的指头。  
“你这只顽皮的小野猫。”他说。  
第二天竟然还是假期，原因是西班牙人要先整理拍好的素材。波诺弗瓦叫了我出去，要我陪他去买东西。  
“妹妹昨晚已经回去了，所以我不用陪她。昨天我发现一只野猫打翻了我的香水，今天要补给新的。”他说。  
我就知道！他绝对是故意的！他就是故意要气我，说我在他的心里不如那个意大利姑娘。是因为那姑娘不在，他才勉为其难地过来找我。我只是那姑娘的替代品。  
“我不去。”我说。  
他露出了疑惑的神情，接着他说：“你不去可不好。我都不知道你喜欢什么，要是礼物送错了，岂不是白买？”  
我惊喜地望着他：“你要送我礼物？”  
他点点头，摸着喉结对我笑了一下，说：“妹妹昨天要我陪她给男朋友买礼物。我原本想着连你那份也一起买了，可我不知道你喜欢什么，索性就直接让你自己挑。”  
我的心情一瞬间就变得好起来。他这该死的法国佬，就是那么容易让我一下子就难过，一下子就快乐。  
我跟着他在那不勒斯城里闲逛。  
他给我买了雪糕，买了杏子汁，像那些来自世界各地的游客一样给街头画师画自画像。那不勒斯市中心太过燥热，我只逛了一会儿就满身是汗。波诺弗瓦也全是汗，可他连身上的汗味都是蜜桃味的。我想亲吻他的喉结，让他原本就潮湿的皮肤因为我变得更湿。如果不是大街上人来人往，我真想此时此刻，在这里就与他拥吻。  
我们经过农贸市场，波诺弗瓦说要给西班牙人带点番茄。他在一旁挑着番茄，我看见番茄旁边的摊子上铺成了一座山的葡萄。  
我想起那个弥漫着葡萄香味的吻，我用葡萄汁做口红在他身上留下的画。  
我想买点葡萄。  
于是我开始挑，我挑了满满一袋子。在波诺弗瓦结算的时候，我把那袋子葡萄一同递给老板。  
他注视着我，目光意味深长，但他最后，还是一同买了下来。  
他掏了一颗放进嘴里，脸颊鼓起来，鲜嫩的葡萄汁把他的舌头都染成了红色。他跟我说话的时候，我看见了。   
我想成为他嘴里的葡萄。  
他说：“你还没想好要什么礼物吗？没有的话，我可随便买了。”  
我闻着他身上的蜜桃香汗味，对他说：“我想要一瓶蜜桃味的香水。”  
他又露出那种意味深长的眼神。接着，他拉着我走进一家香料店。  
他给我挑了一瓶蜜桃味香水，给自己也挑了一瓶。还是蜜桃味，不过跟我的不一样。他要去结算的时候，我拉住他的手，说：“我不要这种。”  
他问：“那你要哪种？”  
我指着他给自己挑的那瓶，说：“我要那种，跟你一样的。”  
他挑了挑眉，说：“你不适合这种，太浓郁。”  
我掐着他的手心。我相信他一定能够感受到我的执拗与愤怒，我坚持我的选择：“我就要跟你一样的，除了这个，我什么也不要。”  
于是他只好依了我。  
收好了礼物，我对他说：“我还想要一条跟你一样的蜜桃内裤。”  
“别得寸进尺，小野猫。”他绝情地否决了我的要求。

*  
拍床戏那天，我特地喷了他送我的香水。拍摄地点在波诺弗瓦房间的窗台上。  
他往房间里不同方位都架了一台摄像机，在窗外的树上也绑了一台。接着，他让全部工作人员都远离这个房间至少二十米。  
他坐在窗台上等我，看我进去，就朝我招手。  
摄像机已经开启了，我知道，我们已经进入了工作状态。他那些诱惑着我的眼神撩拨着我的动作全是假的，可我还是忍不住失神。  
上一次在这里，我被蜜桃味所包裹。我抱着他的衣服未能完成最后一步。这一次，在这里，我依然被蜜桃味所包裹，甚至我的身体，也弥漫着与他一模一样的蜜桃味。而这一次我只用借位，并不需要完成到最后一步，可我不知道自己会不会忍不住。  
对我而言，他本人就是一种极大的诱惑。我不知道我能否抵挡得住这种诱惑。  
他让我坐上他的身体，接着，他开始亲吻我的下颚。  
我想要吻一吻他内裤上的小蜜桃。  
他用指尖去弹拨我的腰，我用脚趾去挠他的背。我的脚指甲没有剪，尖锐而锋利，稍微挠他一下，他就能够感觉到疼。  
他锢着我的脖子把我嘬着他的嘴扒下来，对我说了一句：“别闹，专心一点。”接着又重新开始吻我。  
他的身上全是蜜桃味，我的也是。我都分不清楚是他染上了我，还是我染上了他。总之，这个房间、我们的身体全是浓郁的蜜桃味。  
我爱死了这种味道。  
我从他的身上爬了下来，用脚踩着他的脚。我把我全身的重量都压在他的脚上。我想通过这种方式在他的身上留下掌印，并且让他记住我的存在。  
我低下头去亲吻了他内裤上的小蜜桃。  
我感觉裹在里面的木瓜跳了一跳。他突然抓住我的手腕把我拉起来，然后走下窗台摁下了摄像机的中止键。  
“柯克兰，我们在工作，别试图勾引我。”  
他又恢复成那副冷冰冰的绝情样子。而且，他又用姓氏称呼我，我的名字对他来说，还是一种无法说出口的禁忌。  
我是个傻逼。  
接下来我还是按部就班地与他拍好他想要的素材。我是个专业演员，该有的素养我还是有的。他想让我怎么拍，我就怎么拍。  
拍了一下午，他翻阅摄影机上的片段，突然对我说：“你眼里的爱都是假的，你看着我的眼神根本就没有爱。”  
我点头说：“是啊，是假的。我们只是在演戏，如果我对每个搭档都轰轰烈烈地爱一回，那还剩下多少的爱留我挥霍？”  
“你不是说你是沉浸派吗？”他皱眉道。  
“沉浸派就不能利用技巧了吗？”我反驳他，“这些都是融会贯通的，你当导演不会不知道吧？”  
他重新放好摄像机，拉着我走到窗台上，拽着我让我猛地扑进他的怀里。他恶狠狠地说：“再来一遍，你对我没有爱，这条不通过。”  
他在愤怒什么？不是他说的我们是在工作吗？我只按着他的要求去工作啊。  
我们又拍了一遍，他还是用“我对他没有爱”这种拙劣的借口来否定我的表现。  
“你是在耍我吗？柯克兰。”他揪着我几乎把摄像机都怼到我的脸上，“你看看你自己，你不是演员吗？你看看你演成了什么样！”  
我望着屏幕里那个音乐家，他对背包客的眼神没有任何爱慕，全是哀伤。  
他不懂，他根本就不懂我，波诺弗瓦是个大傻逼！  
最后我们不欢而散，他去找西班牙人拍其他的镜头，我回我自己的房间里。那段床戏，就这么被搁置了。  
晚上我没有吃饭，失落占据了我的思绪。我早早爬上床，想早点睡觉，但不到十一点，我又醒了过来。饥饿感让我的胃饱受煎熬。我听见楼下传来汽车的鸣笛声，带着浓重地中海口音的西班牙语同时响起。聒噪的蝉鸣环绕着我，让我无法重新入睡。我摁着我的胃，等待它灼烧的疼痛感过去。  
我听见对面房间传来细微的脚步声。这座作为片场的老房子已有百年历史，走廊的木地板踩在上面总会发出咿呀咿呀的声响。尽管已经特地放缓，但那几声咿呀在寂静的夏夜里依然如此清晰。  
接着，对面又响起水声、吹风机的蜂鸣。等那刺耳的噪声完全停下来，我又听到了我房门被推开的声音。  
我的被子里钻进了一个人。  
波诺弗瓦从我身后圈住我，下巴搁在我的锁骨上。  
他的头发还未完全干透，落在我脖子上的发丝仍然带着残留的湿气，上面还有我熟悉的蜜桃味。  
他说：“我听说你没吃晚饭，为什么不吃？”  
我不理他，假装我已睡着。可他明显识破了我的伪装，直接伸手往上，挠了挠我的下巴。他的气息落在我的耳旁：“还真是一只任性的野猫，稍微说你几句，就气成这个样子。”  
我还是不理他，由得他自顾自地说：“今天是我不好，我不该对你发火，我跟你道歉。你很有天赋，是个值得栽培的潜力股。你该分清工作与生活，我不想你毁了自己。我不会再对你发火了，你原谅我好吗？”  
可我还是不想理他。他又接着说：“我带了葡萄，你要吃吗？没吃晚饭肯定饿坏了吧？要吃吗？还是要我喂你？”  
我还是无动于衷。他坐直起来，在床头柜边不知弄了什么，又重新躺回来，扳过我的肩膀。  
我在黑暗中注视着他。接着，他吻上了我。  
我们终于补拍了那条用舌头传递葡萄的片子。区别的是，这一次，他没有放置摄像机。  
第二天我们又重新拍了床戏的镜头。这回，我没再捣乱，终于认认真真地拍好它。  
接下来，我终于要开始拍无疾而终的剧情了。  
  
*  
按照计划，我要送背包客去坐火车，然后自己一个人坐在滂沱大雨里流泪。在此之前，我要给自己的情绪做上许多铺垫。  
我要落在波诺弗瓦身上的眼神开始出现不舍，独自一人时开始表现寂寞，送别背包客的最后一面藏满压抑的痛苦，最后在大雨中一次性地爆发出来。  
其实我不用扮演，这本来就是亚瑟·柯克兰的剧本。  
拍完这段戏，我与波诺弗瓦之间的露水情缘本来就是要无疾而终。所以我不用扮演我，我就是我。  
波诺弗瓦称赞我是个天才，把音乐家的纠结与难过表演得入木三分，简直就像音乐家就是我本人似的。  
我说过，我是个沉浸派，该死的百分百的沉浸派。我需要把自己完完全全沉浸在角色的世界里，才能演出角色的精髓。而同一时间，我又经受不住诱惑。我渴望着危险，憧憬着危险，越是恐惧着什么，就越是追求着什么。  
我知道那会毁了我，可我就是控制不住自己追求的脚步。我就是要撞得头破血流，彻彻底底地毁了自己才肯罢休。  
拍最后一场戏时，我在大雨里嚎啕大哭，直到波诺弗瓦喊了好多遍“cut”，我仍然控制不住自己的眼泪。  
我对自己说，我终于要摆脱可恶的法国佬了，我终于不用被他的蜜桃味纠缠得死去活来了，我应该高兴才对。  
可我说服不了自己。  
波诺弗瓦在雨中抱着我。他对我说：“你要尽快出戏。”  
是啊，我要尽快出戏。我也这么告诉自己，可是我的眼泪依然控制不住。  
过了好久，我终于稍微缓了一些。我头很晕，雨水淋得我从头到脚全是湿的，哭也哭得我脑壳疼。   
西班牙人跟意大利人嚷嚷着要去杀青宴。我不想去，于是借口不舒服，说要回去睡一觉，连头发都没吹干就趴倒在了床上。  
我得尽快出戏，我再次对自己说。  
我一觉睡到了天亮。  
第二天的清晨，我没有听见西班牙人跟意大利人日常的吵闹，屋子里安静得出奇，就跟没有人似的，只有窗外的蝉鸣还在重复地烦扰着我。  
我听见了波诺弗瓦的声音。他说：“小野猫，你好点了吗？”  
我不想理他，把脸埋进枕头里，假装在睡。  
他继续说：“我让东尼他们先回去了，整理拍好的素材。屋子现在只有我们两个。我们有一天的假期，想做什么都可以，你要随我出去走走吗？”  
他接着说：“等把片子剪好，过了宣传期，我稍微闲下来的时候，你要跟我去约会吗？我可以带你去北美走走，那里是我下一个片子的场地。或者你不想去北美的话，想去哪里告诉我，我都陪你去。”  
“……”  
我觉得我还是得装睡，要不然被他发现我在偷笑会很丢脸。  
几分钟后，他说：“别装了，我都看出来了，你的屁股扭得太明显。”  
我还是不理他，他又继续说：“你再不理我我就擅自进来了。到时候，可别怪我对你不客气，亚蒂。”  
我终于还是忍不住地笑出声来，并且丢开那闷得我难受的枕头。我看见弗朗西斯站在我的房门口，抱着双臂倚在门边。他穿着他的蜜桃内裤，裸着上身，正冲着我笑。  
笑什么笑！都说了要叫我亚瑟，大傻逼。  
  
  
End.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *①纳西索斯是希腊神话中最俊美的男子，他爱上了自己的影子，最后变成水仙花。


	2. 性诱Sexual Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇弗朗西斯视角。首发于lofter。

他又露出了那种表情，留恋、幽怨，附带满腔诉求。他的眼圈微红，没有落泪，却比落泪还要委屈，好像我刚才叫他一个人睡是欺负他似的。他抱着我送他的大型泰迪熊，穿着我的白衬衫，露出两条光腿。他的那条蜜桃内裤也是我的，是他刚进这个房间时从我的身上抢来的。他的衣服尺寸与我不合，体型比我更瘦一些。所以他穿着我的内裤，橡皮筋之处就松松垮垮，仿佛轻轻一拉就能拽下来。  
我唤他“亚蒂”，叫他听话。我告诉他，不与他一起睡是为了他好。他的屁股已经被我弄出血好几天了，我怕我又把持不住，我不想伤害他。  
他半点也不理解我的苦心，抱着那只泰迪熊就站在门口赖死不走。他骂我“绝情的法国佬”，哄骗他拍完色情片，上了他以后就对他两脚一踹置之不理。他说他自己只是我的工具，我拍电影与泄欲的工具。如今，他的利用价值消耗殆尽，我就对他厌倦进而想要逃之夭夭了。  
于是我只好过去抱住他，在与他对峙的博弈中再一次地败下阵来。我恨死了亚瑟·柯克兰，恨他时时刻刻都想绑住我。可我也爱死了亚瑟·柯克兰，爱他性感的身体，爱他旺盛的欲望，爱他对我的诱惑，也爱他那种时时刻刻都想占据我的强烈爱意。  
我们再一次地做了爱，在这个酒店里。他丢掉了我送他的泰迪熊，让那只大型玩偶直挺挺地躺在房间的地毯上。他扒我的睡衣，亲吻我刚刚换上的蜜桃内裤。他隔着内裤吻我，光用舌头就让我把持不住。他的身上全是我的蜜桃香水味，是他刚刚趁我洗澡的时候往自己身上喷的。  
说实话他并不适合这种香水，那种过于浓郁的香味用在他的身上就像孩子偷用了大人的东西。他的身体有种淡淡的奶味，极其细微，我只有在与他做爱时才能稍微闻得到。所以我讨厌他用我的香水，讨厌每次进入他的身体时闻到的全是刺鼻的蜜桃味而不是甜腻的奶味。  
我也讨厌他穿我的内裤与衣服。我就爱他穿刚好与他合身的衣物，透过那紧绷的线条，我能想象得到他身体的线条与器官的形状。一旦他穿了我的衣服，他的所有绝对领域，就全都被我那过于宽大的布料给挡住了。   
可惜他从来都不明白我，也不理解我。在我说了他无数遍以后，他还依然如故。  
这次事后我们都不约而同地为此懊恼。他懊恼于他的屁股更痛了，我懊恼于我明天又没法早起了。现在是凌晨两点，他进来的时候是十一点，我们开始做是一点，我们整整做了一个小时。而他的身上全是我的吻痕与咬痕，液体与汗水交织在一起，把身体弄得一塌糊涂。我又不得不把他抱去浴室里清理。在滚烫的热水之下，他玩着玩着水，又抱着我开始与我接吻，要我用嘴让他舒服。最后我们又情不自禁地来了一发，等到完事了终于可以躺上床的时候，已经快要天亮了。  
我们又白白地浪费了一个休息的夜晚，还有工作的早上。  
他说他有性瘾，还是很严重的那种。我第一次与他做爱时是在南意大利，那时他还是一个纯情的处子，虽然总爱勾引我，真枪实干的时候却怂得如同一只受惊的兔子。我在那座用作片场的老房子里脱下他的内裤，捧起他的脸与他接吻，他却总是无意识地躲着我，不让我亲他。  
他那时的脸颊红得不行，身体也是滚烫的，犹如一只熟透的虾。我进入他时，他咬着下唇落下了泪水，让我总觉得自己是在欺负他。我吻他的眼睛安抚他，问他要不下次算了。他却用大腿勾住我的腰，让我用力，让我的物件朝他更深入一些。  
有时候我真不懂他，明知事后会后悔，为什么偏偏还要勾引我。他很像一只猫，蛮横无理，非得要我听他的话，纵容他的任性。可一旦我如他所愿满足他了，他又开始与我抱怨，抱怨我的把持不住，让他的身体遭罪。  
这一次，与第一次一样，他被我做得趴在床上下不了地，一直嚷嚷着屁股疼。我只好又放下我的工作，为他上药，在酒店的房间里，在床上抱着他，陪他玩无聊的问答游戏。  
他问我：“你爱我吗？”  
我说：“我爱你。”  
他又问我：“你爱我哪里？”  
我说：“我爱你的任性，爱你蛮横，爱你不讲道理，爱你娇纵得像个少爷。”  
他开始骂我：“怎么净是缺点？我在你的心里就没有半个优点。”  
于是我只好跟他解释，他的缺点就是他的优点，他虽然浑身是缺点，但同时也浑身是优点。  
他又开始不理我了，转过身去抱他的泰迪熊与我赌气。那只玩偶还是我从地上捡回去给他的。我想说那我回去工作吧，还要跟安东尼奥一起剪片呢。他又拽着我不让我走，说如果我走了，他就宰了我。   
你们瞧瞧，他多像一只猫。  
最后我不得不拿着笔记本在床上剪片。他窝在我的怀里，抱着他的熊，无所事事地看我敲键盘。我剪我们在泳池边上接吻的镜头，我大致剪一遍，去掉多余的，再交给安东尼奥深化处理。他望着屏幕上他与我湿漉漉的身体，突然又问我：“你是从什么时候爱上我的？”  
他把我整个屏幕都挡住了，若我不能让他满意，他铁定又不给我工作。于是我只好吻他的耳朵，告诉他：“你来试镜的那天我就爱上你了。”  
事实上我并不能准确判断我具体爱上他的时间。爱情总是这样，当我们意识到的时候，它已经在我们的心里扎了根，生出繁盛的大树。  
不过我觉得没所谓，我并不在乎我具体什么时候爱上他，我知道我此时此刻爱着他就足够了。虽然他总是让我头疼，让我摸不清思路，让我觉得他神经兮兮的。  
他对我的答案很满意，又重新躺了回去。谢天谢地我终于可以专心工作了。可他愿意躺着并不代表他就愿意老实了，他把手伸进我的衣服里，不时捏一捏我的腰，嘟哝几句我看起来挺瘦的怎么摸起来全是肌肉。  
他爱摸我的身体，也爱把他自己与我比较。我都不明白有什么好比的，我一点也不在乎他比我胖还是比我瘦，别说他现在只比我瘦一点点，就算他胖成一颗球，我也完全不介意。可他就是爱莫名其妙地生闷气，为他“一点也不性感”的身体。我唯一庆幸的是，他很好哄，我稍微说几句好话，亲他几下，他就会把所有烦恼都忘到九霄云外去。至少在哄他开心这件事情上，我不用太过耗费心神。  
不过，与英国人谈恋爱依然需要吃很多苦头。你永远都不知道他什么时候生气了，为什么又生气了。英国人就像一只随时都在被惹毛的猫，好像他们活着的意义就是惹你生气还有自己生闷气。而猫还有一点最气人的，就是他只要坐在那里，无论他在做什么，你就总是忍不住地上前去摸他。人类花了几千年来驯化野猫，把他们带进家中，与他们一起生活，就以为能把猫当成宠物了。事实上，那是一种大错特错的想法，野猫从来都没有被人类所驯化，被驯化的，是人类本身。  
  
*  
与亚瑟·柯克兰谈恋爱这件事情，我并不想让太多人知道。一来，亚瑟是我新电影的男主角。我不想在外人看来，他是靠卖屁股才上的位。二来，我也不想让别人觉得弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦身为导演竟然去潜规则手下的演员，这样对我的名声不好，对亚瑟以后的发展也不好。所以知道我们在谈恋爱的，就只有我的搭档安东尼奥，还有一同工作的罗维诺。  
饶是安东尼奥这般与我心有灵犀的好朋友了，他都私底下问过我，亚瑟是不是受到我的威胁，被迫与我上床的。因为在他看来，亚瑟看着我的眼神全无爱意，待我更是冷冰冰的。用安东尼奥的话说，亚瑟跟我不像恋人，完完全全就是一对不得不绑在一起的仇人。  
安东尼奥之所以这么说，是因为亚瑟在外人面前就是冷若冰霜的。有一回我们在办公室里剪片，亚瑟坐在角落里看书，罗维诺去茶水间倒水，回来的时候偷偷地对安东尼奥说角落里的那个英国人太可怕了。  
我问罗维诺，亚瑟有什么好可怕的，他才刚毕业没多久，也不是什么大牌，年纪跟他也差不多。  
罗维诺打了个冷颤，压低声音告诉我亚瑟正在看《罪与罚》，他不知道那是一本什么书可一看那一长串的俄文名字就觉得可怕。  
安东尼奥拍着桌子笑得不能自已。我趁机瞄一眼亚瑟，他安安静静地坐在那里翻着书页，古板的西装三件套让他看起来就有一种生人勿进的气场。或许是察觉到我在看他，他抬起头来看了我一眼，又看了一眼我旁边哈哈大笑的安东尼奥，低下头去继续看书。  
他的眼神冷冰冰的，确实如安东尼奥说的，待我如仇人。我看了一下时间，也是时候要去吃饭了，于是决定提前解散，好早早地结束我这电灯泡的生涯。我收拾好东西，来到亚瑟的面前，问他想吃什么，伸出手来想去牵他。他却没理我，自顾自地合上书籍，快步走出门外。我连忙上前追他，路过茶水间，路过厕所，路过服装间。  
他站在更衣室门前等着我，抱着那本《罪与罚》，依然冷冰冰的。  
等我到达那里时，他却抓起我的手毫无征兆地把我拽进了更衣室，把书随便一扔就抵着我在门上吻我。  
他扒我的衣服，用正宗的伦敦腔骂着脏话，说他已经忍耐很久了我那该死的工作怎么才做完。亚瑟果真如他自己所说，有着严重的性瘾。他随时都想着做爱，犹如一只发情期的公猫。我却无法常常满足他，如此刻我们正在更衣室里，如果我们真的做了，除了他会屁股疼以外，我还得想想如何跟安东尼奥解释我真的没有对亚瑟进行潜规则。  
最后我只能用亲吻来安抚他。我为他整理好被他自个儿蹭出皱褶的外套，在他不满地咬我的肩膀的时候，捏捏他的脸，牵着他走出去。  
我们目前住在加拿大的纽芬兰，这是我下一个片子的片场。我在这里租了一个工作室，剪我的片子，顺便取景。  
我们九月中从南意大利撤场，那时我花了半个月的时间与亚瑟在那不勒斯约会。我们住在罗维诺祖传的老房子里，花上大段的时间来做爱。那时亚瑟还很害羞，与我做的时候都不敢看我。现在他不仅要盯着我，还不许我关灯，看我的眼睛有没有因为他而染上情欲的颜色。  
他就像一只被欲望控制的魔鬼，一只披着人皮的野兽。可我却爱死了他这副模样。我爱死了他的占有欲，爱死了他在人前待我如仇人在人后热情似火地抱紧我。他天生就是一个演戏的胚子，在别人面前他有多正经在我这里他就有多放荡。他的多面性让我着迷，就像一本我永远都翻不完的书，无论我翻到哪一页，他永远都有新的一面等着我发掘。  
我带亚瑟去吃鳕鱼，在圣约翰斯彩色外墙的餐馆里欣赏窗外结冰的海面。这是北美最古老的英裔城市，生活着很多爱尔兰与苏格兰人。我当初选择带亚瑟过来就是因为这里风景宜人，还有许多与他同声同气的英国人。他刚毕业还没什么工作，拍完我的片子就没有别的片约了。与其让他回到伦敦，倒不如跟着我，当做是约会也好，长见识也罢，又或者只是来散散心，总好过他一个人待着。  
我们吃东西的时候碰上了我一个业内的后辈。他正烦恼于拍摄中的片子里还缺一个戏份不多却很重要的配角。他的片场刚好就在圣约翰斯，离我的工作室很近，我见亚瑟最近没事，就把他介绍给了那个后辈。  
其实我带着亚瑟还有一个重要的原因。我希望他跟着我，多认识一些导演。有人带着，总比自己踩着石头瞎过河强。既然我有这点资源，就不介意帮他一把。只是我没想到，亚瑟满口答应下来，回酒店以后竟然朝我发难。  
他责怪我擅作主张，一点也不理解他的心情。  
我确实不明白，他才刚起步，竟然不把自己的事业当一回事。他是一颗蒙尘的珍珠，但并非每颗珍珠都有机会发光发亮，他只是运气好碰上了我。太多与他一样拥有天赋的演员，因为没有机遇而沉沦多年，无人问津直至退出大众的视野。如今他有了一个好机会，却想白白浪费掉，况且这机会还是我为他争取回来的。  
我们大吵了一架，亚瑟抱着泰迪熊踹了我的床沿一脚，用力甩上我的房门。我没有去找他，想让他好好反省。他也没来找我，以往的每一天，都是他偷偷潜进我的房间，主动过来抱我的，这让我更加生气。  
我爬下床去捶安东尼奥的房门，大声嚷嚷着让他出来陪我。安东尼奥开了门，打着哈欠问我什么事。我拉起他的手腕往我的房间方向走，路过亚瑟的房门时还故意吼了两声今晚要通宵剪片。  
罗维诺从房间里面追出来，拽着安东尼奥的手问我发哪门子的神经，我干脆把他也一并拉进我的房间，并且宣布，今晚将会是一个为工作奋斗的不眠之夜。  
安东尼奥跟罗维诺莫名其妙地站在我的房内两两相望。我翻出笔记本，跟他们说我要剪片。他们面面相觑一会儿，还是无奈地走过来陪我坐在圆桌前。他们一直在打哈欠，效率极低，剪出来的效果完全不合我的心意。他们一直吵着要回去睡觉，奈何我就是不让他们走。最后他们拗不过我，爬上沙发，两人缩成一团睡了过去。  
只有我一个人对着电脑屏幕失眠了一整夜，还没能剪出任何东西。  
接近天亮的时候，我听见外面传来一声摔门的巨响。我跑出去，用备用房卡打开亚瑟的房门，他已经走了。我打电话给他，才刚响起几声就被他挂了电话，再打过去他已经把我拉了黑名单。  
我猜想他可能去了我后辈那里，可天才刚亮我也不好过早去打扰别人。好不容易终于等到八点，已经算是正常上班时间，我才等不及地打了过去。  
后辈告诉我，亚瑟确实去了他那里。他向我赞美亚瑟的敬业，说他是最早一个到达片场的，期间一直在研读剧本。他还说亚瑟主动提出要跟剧组同吃同住，尽管他的戏份不多而这完全没必要。最后他感谢我介绍了亚瑟，说他是一个非常优秀的演员，不仅有天赋还吃苦耐劳。所以未来的一周内，亚瑟都会住在他那里，不回我这里了。  
我挂了电话，不知该高兴好还是该难过好。高兴的是，亚瑟还是没有辜负我的期待。而难过的是，他竟然为了跟我赌气跑去别人那里住上一周。  
我信得过后辈，却信不过他剧组的人。我一想到别人可能对亚瑟的觊觎，就嫉妒得发疯。他又不是不知道，他那副身板，该惹多少人的垂涎。  
这是我们自恋爱以来的第一次冷战，最后以我的妥协告终。我打电话给后辈，亚瑟可以在他那里拍戏，可晚上得回来，因为我这边还有工作要交付于他。后辈没有多想，当即就同意下来。晚上亚瑟回来时，我拽着他进我的房间，把他摁在床上接吻。他用力咬着我的肩膀，把我咬出两排深刻的牙印。我被他咬出了血，扒掉他的内裤进入他。他的呻吟高高低低地落在我的耳边，像一声声撩人的猫叫，让我情难自禁地达到了高潮。射进他身体的那一刻，我才痛并快乐地想着，亚瑟·柯克兰这只野猫，我可能不仅无法驯化他，还要被他反过来驯化我了。不过幸好，无论如何，他还是愿意回到我的身边。  
一周以后亚瑟结束拍摄，带来了后辈的赞不绝口，还有下一个剧组的引荐。后辈告诉我，有一个美国的同行，正在西雅图拍戏，刚炒掉了他的男二号。那个导演是出了名的难伺候跟工作狂，不过以亚瑟这种敬业的好演员，估计能够胜任这份工作。  
这回我没有擅作主张了，让亚瑟自己跟那个美国导演谈。那需要跟组两个月，每天都是高强度的拍摄任务。我原以为亚瑟会拒绝，毕竟西雅图离这里有着四个小时的时差，还无法每天与我见面。可我没想到亚瑟这回竟答应得很爽快，并且承诺第二天就飞过去。  
夜里我们没有做，他躺在我的怀里却睡得不太安稳，一晚上翻来覆去地动。我睡意浅，他稍微动一下就能把我弄醒。他一直说着梦话，有时抱着左边的泰迪熊，有时又抱着右边的我。我凑过去想听他在说什么，却无法听得清楚，只能模模糊糊地辨识出来一句话：“我怕我太缠着你，你就会厌烦我了。”  
第二天我开车送他去机场。他三番四次地强调，我必须要去西雅图看他，就算我做不到一周一次，也得半个月一次。要不然，我就别想他再理我了。我捏他的脸，一直在说好。他又嫌我敷衍，说我答应只是随口而已，日后肯定不记得去看他。他拿起我的手机，擅自把我的锁屏密码换成他的生日。他自拍了一张鬼脸，设置成我的桌面壁纸，又打开我的通讯录，把他的名字改成“亲爱的”，把他的号码置了顶。他把我的手机改得天翻地覆还嫌不够，还要对着喇叭录一句“大傻逼，赶紧给柯克兰打电话”，设置成闹铃，定好每天晚上十点准时响起。  
做完这一切，他终于心满意足地放下我的手机，并且警告我不许更改他的设置，然后哼起小曲。  
我亲自把他送到安检处，再三答应我一定会去看他，他才松开我的袖子，依依不舍地放了我走。  
然而第二天晚上，我打电话给他，他却挂了我的电话。一周过后，我飞去西雅图找他，他却把我关在门外。他给我发短信，说他的角色是个爱而不得的痴情种，他是个沉浸派，他不敢见我，怕一看见我就把他好不容易营造好的思绪丢失了。  
我这才想起来，亚瑟最开始爱上我，就是因为他是个沉浸派。他与我拍过一部爱情片以后，就再也无法出戏了。  
  
*  
我有两个月没与亚瑟联系。  
我们没有见面，没有通话，甚至连短信也没有，仿佛亚瑟·柯克兰与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦从来都没有出现在彼此的生命中。  
我数着亚瑟的拍摄计划表，打算等他拍完的第二天就直接飞去西雅图接他。谁知还没等我飞过去，第二个月最后一晚的凌晨，他砸开了我的门。  
他喝了酒，拎着一个还剩一半的酒瓶子砸着我的房门。我打开门时他连眼前是谁都没看就直接扑进我的怀里，眯着眼睛口齿不清地说着胡话。我拿走他的瓶子看了一下说明，“伏特加”几个字母明晃晃地写在瓶身上。  
我问他喝了多少。他没回答我，一边傻笑一边用眼睫毛蹭我的脖子，不时叫几声我的名字，不时叫几声他戏里需要爱的那个人的名字。  
我想把那瓶伏特加拿去放冰箱，他却不让我走，我刚走两步他就扯着我的手臂把我扑倒在地上。伏特加的盖子没有盖好，半瓶子的酒全撒在了地毯上。弥漫整个房间的酒味，让我都有点醉意了。我抱起亚瑟，把他放到床上压过去，揉着他的头发问他：“你想我吗？”  
他没有回答我，我也不指望一个神志不清的醉汉能够听懂我的话。我解他的衣服纽扣，吻他滚烫的身体。我不介意在这节骨眼上对他借酒行凶，反正他本来就是我的人。  
他搂着我的脖子，眼神迷离，绿眸子里荡漾着春水，让我想起三月的桃花。他一直说觉得自己很恶心，为他之前试图爱上别人，尽管那只是在戏里。接着，他又咬我的下巴，要我上他。他说他被性瘾折磨得近乎发疯，他急需降火的解药。  
“你是医治我的药。”他贴在我的耳边说。  
我与他做了爱，在他神志不清的情况下。他说我是他的解药，其实我觉得我是一颗毒药，一颗熬坏他身体还让他精神上瘾的毒药。  
可他又何尝不是我的解药与毒药？  
第二天亚瑟醒来的时候有点懵，似乎没想起来自己是怎么回来的。他告诉我只记得自己一杀青就定了最快回来的航班，下飞机的时候感觉有点冷，就去买一瓶酒精暖暖胃。他都没看清楚他买的是什么，喝下去第一口就上了头，接着就完全断片了。  
他趴在我的身上略显局促地问我昨晚有没有说什么奇怪的话，我咬他的耳朵逗他：“你说的可多了。你说你被我的魅力所倾倒啦，太爱我啦，一辈子都离不开我啦，吧啦吧啦一大堆。”  
他的脸烧得红红的，埋在我的胸前不敢看我的脸，却总是捏我的器官看它不停地变大又缩小。我又想起了他与我一同拍戏时又怂又辣还坚持勾引我的模样，那正是让我爱上他的契机。于是我翻了个身，把他压在身下，扳正他的下巴，对他说：“你又想屁股疼是吗？我片子已经剪好了，有大把的空闲招呼你，所以你不要惹我。”  
那天亚瑟再一次地趴在床上下不了地，安东尼奥进来找我洽谈片子的宣传事宜时，看见亚瑟躺在我的床上，抱着他的泰迪熊，冷冰冰地背对着我们。他拉着我来到角落里，苦口婆心地劝我演员也是人，不要因为自己是导演就随意潜规则。我只能再次解释我与亚瑟是正常的恋爱关系，不是什么威胁与被逼迫。  
安东尼奥半信半疑地走出房间，我关上房门，落了锁，重新爬上床去从背后搂紧亚瑟。我对他说：“接下来我们会跑各地的电影节，被各大报刊的记者所采访，你的一言一行都会进入全世界人的视野中。你还打算这样以冷漠示人吗？”  
猫这种动物就是，在陌生人面前他永远都是高傲的。猫极度敏感与怕生，有些许风吹草动就一下子窜进别人看不见的角落里。可一旦获取了他们的信任，他就会放下所有的戒备，露出他们柔软的肚皮，那最容易受到伤害的软肋。  
我不指望亚瑟对其他人像对我一样毫无戒备，可我也不愿他如现在这般，把自己困在一座孤岛中，日复一日地加深着他与别人之间的隔阂。我只希望他能稍微走出去一些，不要让自己除了我，就一无所有。  
人活在世上，总是需要同伴的。  
我吻着亚瑟的耳背，对他说：“或许我们可以尝试一下角色扮演。你说你是沉浸派，那你就想象这样一个角色。他的名字叫做亚瑟·柯克兰，他有很多好朋友，他也喜欢与这些朋友交往，因为交朋友能让他得到快乐。”  
亚瑟转过身来，不抱他的熊了，改为抱着我。他与我对视，问我：“那我的片酬呢？”  
我反问他“想要什么片酬”。他想了想，对我说：“我要你也被性瘾折磨，因为我。”  
我情不自禁地深深吻住他，贪婪地品尝着那颗让我上瘾却无法戒断的毒药。  
“我本来就因为你而被性瘾折磨着。”我对他说。  
休息了三天以后，亚瑟终于能够下床了。我带他去吃龙虾，还有安东尼奥跟罗维诺两人。我们在一家海边的餐厅里讨论接下来的行程。安东尼奥提议去柏林，因为电影节的时间是2月，我们还有充足的时间做准备。  
而我决定先去伦敦，安东尼奥提醒我，伦敦电影节的时间是11月底，现在已经来不及了，更何况，还得先订酒店与机票。  
我没听他的，仍然坚持要去伦敦。他为我的执拗而恼火，我们差点为此吵起来。最后，缓解气氛的，竟是亚瑟。  
他为我切好了龙虾（他的绅士风度在外人面前真是滴水不漏），对我们说酒店不用担心，他家很大，够我们四个人住。如果最后真赶不上了，还可以当成放假，他可以带我们在伦敦游玩。  
于是我们一行人飞去了伦敦。由于时间太晚，参加评审果然来不及，不过，评委看在我的面子上，让片子作为特别邀约来播出。  
这是亚瑟第一次作为男主角走上红毯，在他的家乡。他跟在我的身旁，穿高档华贵的燕尾服，用发蜡把刘海梳了上去。我带他接受采访，任由那些扛着长枪炮筒的记者把镜头瞄准我们。  
记者大部分是采访我，问我拍摄的心得，日后的计划等等。我熟练地回答着问题，适时把亚瑟引出话题。偶尔也会有一两个采访亚瑟，不过由于我在旁边，这里还是他熟悉的家乡，他回答得还算自如。   
我把他带进他从未涉足的世界，用我的资源为他保驾护航。我不求他大红大紫，只想尽量护着他，让他在我的羽翼之下相对自由地飞翔。  
在外人面前我们保持着一定的距离。亚瑟是新人，过早公布恋爱会影响他的事业，我们就假装只是普通的同事关系。可是到了晚上，回到他的家，他的房间，只有我们两个的时候，他就会露出他的本性。  
他一手松开自己的领结，一手撕扯我的衣服。他一进房间就迫不及待地吻我，搂着我滚到床上。他连裤子都是用脚踩下去的，隔着布料就去握我的下身。兴许是在他自己地盘的缘故，他特别的主动与大胆。内裤才褪至膝盖，他就骑上我的身体坐了下去。他发出一声略带压抑又恰到好处的喘息，掐着我的肩膀开始自己动。  
他的上身还是西装革履如伦敦街头衣冠楚楚的绅士，下身却已经一塌糊涂不堪入目。他刚刚一坐上来就高潮了，看得出来确实憋了很久。他的额头汗涔涔的，刘海因为发蜡的缘故依然稳当地贴在头皮上，却如同刚从泳池里出来一样湿淋淋的。他用力掐我，质问我，为什么不能公开我们的关系，好像他是我的一个不得见光的小情人。  
我跟他分析当中的利害关系，分析他的事业上升期。他却不听，骂我让他患上戒不掉的性瘾而我却没有如他离不开我一样离不开他。猫就是这样，钻起牛角尖来怎么解释也不听。可亚瑟尽管像猫，却有一点他所特有的优点，就是他比猫好哄得多。  
事后，我抱亚瑟去浴室清理，与他一同泡澡。我像逗猫一样挠他的下巴，搂他进怀里，再次平心静和地分析他的事业。我对他说：“等你成为当红的明星，别说公开我们的关系，我会恨不得天天与你绑在一起，蹭你的热度与流量。”  
他问我：“那现在为什么就不让我蹭你的热度？”  
我说：“毕竟女友粉是很可怕的存在，你还没站住脚，我怕你的根基被她们毁了。”  
他说：“那到时候我也有女友粉了，你为什么不怕？”  
我刮了一下他的鼻子，用毛绒绒的下巴去磨他的脖子，痒得他笑出了声。我说：“我比较怕你的男友粉。”  
他一边咯咯地笑一边推开我，突然又扳着我的脸异常认真地问我：“那在我变红之前，你会一直爱着我吗？”  
我的手臂收紧，几乎在他的腰上勒出伤痕。我吻他澄澈的眼睛，对他说：“我会永远爱着你。”  
  
*  
如果要形容一个人快速蹿红，我们会说他一夜之间爆红了。亚瑟来试镜的那一天，我就知道，他是颗蒙尘的珍珠，总有一天，他会站在世界的舞台上发光发亮。  
随着我们参加世界各地的电影节以及片子在各大院线的上映，亚瑟·柯克兰这个名字，仿佛一夜之间就闯进了人们的视野中，推特话题榜上还好几次上了热搜。  
女孩们称呼亚瑟为王子，因为他优雅的气质让她们想到英格兰的贵族。在镜头面前，亚瑟从来都是云淡风轻、温温吞吞的。我知道这只是他的一种伪装，也乐得看他伪装。反正能看见他卸下伪装变成一个疯子的，整个世界，就只有我一人。  
他果真多了许多女友粉，几乎每次赶往一个城市，都有大批大批的女孩为他接机。我们依然假装成同事，两人之间的距离不太近、也不太远。由于他的知名度也增加了，随身多了很多跟拍的狗仔，我们再也不能如以前那般同住一个房间，于是我们只能通过电话来倾听对方的声音。  
亚瑟要我描述与他做爱的过程。他要我用声音拥抱他、亲吻他、进入他，然后他会透过话筒发出无法压抑的喘息。Phone sex并不能完全缓解他的性瘾，有时候他实在忍不住了，会三更半夜地敲开我的门，一进来就与我滚在一起。不过他无法留在这里过夜，所以在我们发泄完过于旺盛的欲火以后，他便回到他的房间抱着我送他的泰迪熊睡觉。  
我们也有cp粉，推特上有一个“FrAr”的话题，说的就是我们恋爱的故事。女孩们通过我们的日常照片来扣其中的细枝末节，寻找我们恋爱的痕迹。她们很多还二次创作，画了很多我们的色情小黄图与小黄文。  
亚瑟最爱刷那个话题。他讶异于女孩们的想象是多么的天马行空，常常对我说被她们打开了新世界的大门。有时他学着图片上面的体位与我做爱，或是学着文章上的情节与我约会，比正式拍戏还要乐在其中。他跟着cp粉的二次创作进行角色扮演，时而是个任性的少爷，时而是朵高岭之花，时而又是一个被爱念缠身的痴情种。  
我说过，我爱死了亚瑟的多面性，每一次角色扮演完，我都觉得他更让我着迷了。我简直就对他上了瘾。  
只是，我们依然无法公开恋情。  
我也不知道我到底在害怕什么。或许我只想把他藏起来，让那个疯狂的亚瑟·柯克兰唯独属于我一人。我总觉得一旦我们公开了，亚瑟隐藏的那一面就会被他人所觊觎了。我毫不怀疑公开恋情以后，以他那种豪放的性格，指不定会对着镜头做出什么出格的事。  
我希望他永远都是一个敏感纤细话不多的男孩，可我也希望他能够走出孤岛，快乐阳光地面对他人。这两种矛盾的念头在我的脑子里进行着天人交战，搅得我头疼。  
亚瑟总是问我，现在的他算红了吗？因为他已经开始有数不清的采访、数不清的片约，而我总是欺骗他，还不够，他还只是一个新人。他除了我的片子，就再也没有别的更好的作品。他每次都是失落地“哦”一声，然后更加努力地去完成我为他接的工作，为“早日变红”而刻苦。  
他循着我为他铺好的路而走，在我的刻刀之下慢慢地变成我希望他成为的样子。事实上，有很多经纪公司都私底下探过我的口风（因为亚瑟天天跟着我所以外界都以为我跟他签约了），我没有否认也没有承认，在模棱两可之中做了一种亚瑟的工作只能由我来安排的暗示，让他错过了更红的机会。  
我为自己的龌龊所不齿，又为他对我的依赖而沾沾自喜。如果说我是猎手，而亚瑟是猎物，那么我希望亚瑟永远都无法逃脱我布下的陷阱。  
可是后来，猎物开始对猎手进行反抗了。  
我说的反抗并非工作上的反抗。相反，亚瑟对工作的热忱无人能及，这点，凡是与他合作过的导演都无一不认同。他的反抗是对我的反抗，为我还迟迟不愿公开我们的关系。因为在他看来，一周三次采访，同时五个片约，每次都有人接机，提名最佳男主角，推特话题榜多次冲上第一，这已经表明他足够红了。他不知道我所说的还不够是指哪里不够，至少，某些时候，他跟着我在路上走，某些粉丝认出了他，却没认出我来。  
“我现在比你红了。”在某一次他给粉丝签名合照之后，这么跟我说。  
“起码我被要求签名的次数比你多了。”他拉了拉墨镜，补充了一句。  
之前在西雅图拍的那部片子也上映了，美国导演要求他也跟着剧组一起宣传。我那时候要着手我的下一部片子，打算先回纽芬兰去。他却不让我走，死活都要我陪着他一起去。  
“你说过你会永远爱着我的！”他愤怒地说。  
我就只好陪他一起去，以经纪人的身份。  
自那以后亚瑟就频频地在公共场合与我亲昵。他在采访的时候偷偷对着角落里的我抛媚眼，在人挤人的会场又趁机牵起我的手，贴着我的背假装拥抱我。  
我警告亚瑟，公共场合不要乱发情，不要诱惑我，不要勾引我，他却从来不听，一如既往地继续着自己的恶趣味。我都不记得我们为狗仔提供了多少素材，甚至在推特上，“他们是真的”这个话题还一度冲上了榜首。  
我仿佛又回到了我们拍片子那会儿。我警告过多少遍，他还是锲而不舍地勾引我，直到我不得不承认我爱上了他。亚瑟·柯克兰就是一只任性的野猫，只会捣乱，只会胡搅蛮缠，一点都不想想后果。我那时没能驯化他，现在还是无法驯化他。  
而他总以自己有性瘾为借口，要我夜夜宿在他的房中。他还跟以前一样，我不如他所愿就不肯好好听话，典型的“不给糖就捣蛋”的任性少爷。  
更让人头疼的是，我对此却毫无办法，甚至还有点乐在其中。  
又是一个跑完宣传的晚上，他与我在酒店里激情拥吻。我们窗帘没拉，还能看见落地窗外的月色与街道。我想去拉窗帘，亚瑟却不让我去。他说我们住的地方有三十多层高，不用担心被狗仔偷拍。而我看着对面同样三十多层高的大厦却总感觉心里不太踏实。  
我还是想去，他却把我扑倒，手脚并用地缠在我身上。我被情欲冲昏了头脑，没再多想，由得他踩下了我的裤子。  
事后，我搂着亚瑟正准备睡觉，接到了安东尼奥的电话。  
他说：“你跟柯克兰这恋爱谈得可真轰动呢，全世界都知道了。”  
我问他什么意思，他叫我上推特看看就知道了。  
我打开推特，登录我的账号，看见榜单第一的，正是之前看过的那个“他们是真的”的话题。点赞率最高的是几个小时前的一张照片，一个年轻的英国人，正趴在一个法国人的背上，扒着他的衣服。  
我刷了一下，我的推特几乎全被cp粉所控评，“你们是真的”这句话霸占了我寥寥无几的几条推特。亚瑟在旁边看着我刷评论，突然二话不说就把我的手机抢了过去。  
他自拍了一张鬼脸，眼疾手快地打了一行字，我都还没来得及把手机抢回来，他就把那条推特发出去了。  
我拿过来一看，只见我的账号上更新了一条动态。亚瑟高高举起手机拍了自己，还有我的半张脸。图片下面，还有一句话。  
「是的，你们没有看错，我的确跟弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦交往中。」  
我又刷了一下，发现底下的评论区又被“你们是真的”这句话给轰炸了。我无奈地关上手机，不想看那接二连三的私信。  
我望着亚瑟，那厮正半躺在我旁边，抖着腿，得意洋洋地笑着。我知道我不会得到他的解释，也无法从他那里得到丁点歉意，猫这种生物一向都是唯恐天下不乱的。我只能抱着他，一边咬牙切齿地宣布他赢了，一边思索着明天该怎样应付把酒店门口堵得水泄不通的记者。  
到了这个份上我已经不想再探究到底是我驯化他还是他驯化我了，反正亚瑟·柯克兰本来就是我的解药，我的毒药，我戒不掉的瘾，我无法抗拒的性诱惑。  
难道我还不承认吗？  
  
End.


	3. 爱欲Love&Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇阿尔弗雷德视角，有味音痴亲情，首发于lofter。

我一进门就看见亚瑟躺在我家的沙发上，他没穿衣服，只套一条全是蜜桃的蓝色内裤就躺在那里看着杂志。他的腿边丢了一件织了一半的毛衣，肚子上堆了几个毛线球，脚底下还踩着一个。  
他肚子上的毛线球是紫色的，脚底下那个是粉红色的。我看见了他丢在沙发角落里的那件半成品毛衣，紫色打底，中间是半个蜜桃，连接蜜桃的枝叶处还有一个大得连瞎子都看得见的“亚瑟·柯克兰”。  
我希望那鬼东西不是织给我的，这种只有基佬才喜欢的品味让我这根正苗红的直男看得毛骨悚然。纵然亚瑟是我的表兄，还承诺在借住期间包我一日三餐，顺便帮我缴纳拖欠已久的房租，只要他敢让我穿着那件gay里gay气的玩意儿走到大街上，我一定第一时间把他给赶出去，赶回他那老情人的家。  
我打包了汉堡王的双人餐，拎着几个纸袋子叫了亚瑟好几遍也没能得到回应，大概他又带着耳机在听音乐。我看见他的左耳上打了一枚耳钉，是蜜桃形状的，用粉红色的碎钻拼成，在灯光下闪闪发光，一看就知道是个烧钱的玩意儿。  
我不喜欢这种昂贵的东西，这与我才刚毕业还欠着助学贷款无关，我是纯粹不喜欢把自己搞得一身铜臭。有一回，我偷偷上网查了一下亚瑟常穿衣物的牌子，发现他一条内裤就能顶我半年的房租。亚瑟告诉我，那是“法国佬”送的，他很多东西都是“法国佬”送的。他也不在意价格，只要是“法国佬”的，他都照单全收。  
我当然知道他说的“法国佬”是谁，那个享誉全球的知名法国导演弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，万千少女的梦中情人，亚瑟的经纪人，兼前任（他自己说的）男朋友。  
那是亚瑟的初恋，也是他第一部主演电影的导演。自从七年前亚瑟以男主角的身份拍了那部获奖无数的文艺片，他就一直大红大紫到现在。用社团里与我一起搞音乐的华裔rapper贺瑞斯的话说，就是伯乐一样的存在。  
亚瑟与他谈了很多年的恋爱，我常常在电视或者推特上看见他们的采访，只要这两人在一起，必然是旁若无人地当众调情。我曾经以为他们会天长地久地在一起，除非是外星人来袭或者世界末日之类的灾难，否则谁也别想让他们分开。我期待着能写一首歌，在他们的婚礼上以家人的身份，给予他们最诚挚的抱怨。我连名字都想好了，就叫做《我应该在车底，不应该在车里》。那天贺瑞斯给我解释他们中国的网络用语时，我就觉得这句话非常应景。我要向亚瑟控诉，控诉他在我幼小的心灵深处留下了多大的阴影。  
我的母亲与亚瑟的父亲是姐弟关系，年幼之时，我曾经在柯克兰家住过一段时日。那时我上小学，亚瑟上中学，他是我最小的哥哥，也是柯克兰家唯一仍然留在伦敦的孩子。亚瑟顶上还有三个哥哥，据说是继承家业去了，平时不在伦敦，只在圣诞节期间回来团聚。  
亚瑟的功课是柯克兰家四个孩子里最出色的，同时个性也是最叛逆的。他在伊顿公学修学期间，就常常逃课外出，在某个地下乐团里弹吉他唱歌。  
我曾经有幸跑到他的乐团里看他登台表演。他穿黑色皮衣，手上戴了五六个戒指站在水晶灯之下唱摇滚。他也弹吉他，是那种夸张炫酷又很有张力的曲风。我那年12岁，趴在舞台边上一动不动地看着亚瑟表演。女生们在我的身后尖叫，喊着亚瑟的名字，可我什么也听不见。我只听见从亚瑟口中唱出来的歌声，犹如一块巨石，一下接着一下重重地敲在我的心上。  
舅舅对亚瑟是又爱又恨，爱是因为他的聪明，恨是因为他的叛逆。纵然亚瑟的功课是最顶尖的，也是最有希望带领家族的，他却没有继承家业的意思。他大学的时候枉顾舅舅的意愿，擅自从商学转到了表演系，还一毕业就以男主角的身份出演了一部同志片。  
我那时已经回到美国上中学，并不是很清楚亚瑟对他父亲的抗争。我只偶尔听见舅舅打电话给我的母亲，抱怨亚瑟爱上了一个法国男人，还说从此他就当做没生过这个儿子。  
那年圣诞，我回了伦敦一趟，看见了其他的哥哥，可是没有看见亚瑟。住在爱丁堡的斯科特告诉我，亚瑟打了一趟电话，说要带他的法国男朋友回家，把舅舅气得半死。舅舅扬言如果他敢回来，就立马打断他的双腿，再把他赶出家门。  
斯科特他们讨厌亚瑟，因为亚瑟明明是家里最出色的天才，却没有按照他们的路子，娶一位淑女，再继承家里的产业。而我喜欢亚瑟，近乎崇拜地喜欢着这个最小的哥哥，因为我觉得离经叛道的他很酷，很帅，是最不像柯克兰的一个。时至今日，我喜欢唱rap，很大程度上也是受了亚瑟的影响。  
那天晚上，亚瑟回来，他与法国男人的恋情果然没能得到他父亲的首肯。舅舅并没有真的打断他的双腿，而是把他关在屋门外，宣布与他脱离父子关系。我站在二楼的窗台边，居高临下地看着亚瑟喜欢的那个法国男人。  
那个男人有着一把浅金色的长发，用一条酒红色的发带缠了起来。他的脸是经典的雕塑脸，大概放在世界美男排行榜也能闯进前十的那种。人帅是挺帅的，可不是我会喜欢的类型。  
我不知道他有多么值得喜欢，竟然让亚瑟为了他连跟家里断绝关系也在所不惜。不过亚瑟本来就叛逆，在他中学搞摇滚的时候舅舅就已经说过类似断绝关系之类的话。亚瑟发现了站在窗边的我，摘下墨镜（天知道他为什么要大晚上的戴墨镜），对我道一句：“那你就替我好好陪着父亲吧。”然后就走了。  
半个小时以后我逃离了柯克兰家的圣诞聚餐，偷偷地跑出去寻找亚瑟。我知道亚瑟在哪里，柯克兰家在伦敦有一座度假用的房子，亚瑟必然就在那里。我要把亚瑟唤回来参加圣诞聚餐，他姓柯克兰，我们是一家人，更何况斯科特威廉帕特里克他们几个都在，亚瑟也必然也是不可或缺的。  
那晚下着雪，我踩着月光与积雪在无人的街道朝着那座房子一路奔跑。路边的树木挂满了彩色的小灯，我在一栋栋房子里传来的圣诞歌声中思索着要如何说服亚瑟。只是到最后，我没有奔至终点，因为我在路上一条隐秘的小巷子里发现了亚瑟，还有那个法国男人。  
亚瑟搂着那个男人，把他抵在墙壁上。我看见他扯下了法国人的发带，手指插进他的鬓发，搅乱了他的发型。法国人抱着亚瑟，胸膛贴着他的胸膛，一边吻他的下颚，一边问他：“我们真的不再去拜访一下你的家人吗？”  
亚瑟一直在喘息，那种缠绵如猫叫一样的喘息是我从未听过的。他一边密集地喘着，一边用手指绕着法国人的发尖，然后说：“吻我，弗朗西斯，快吻我。”  
接着他们拥吻在一起，在一条阴暗的巷子里，如所有不为世俗所接受的偷情的人。我看见亚瑟捞起了法国人的长发，把它们挽至耳后，那只被他指腹亲吻的耳朵，戴着的正是那枚蜜桃形状，用粉红碎钻拼成，我日后在亚瑟的左耳上看见的耳钉。  
  
*   
那个粉红色的毛线球被亚瑟踩在脚下，滚过来、又滚过去。我想起我们养在社团里的那只猫，也是这样的。贺瑞斯有很多球形积木，放在他的键盘上。那只猫平日里就爱跳到键盘上，用爪子去够那些积木。那是一个邪恶的魔鬼，贺瑞斯的积木、我的水杯，或者其他成员放在桌上小小的、可以移动的东西，那只猫都爱用爪子去碰。我数不清我的玻璃水杯有多少次被那只猫碰倒并且摔碎在地上，让我到最后不得不换了一个塑料的，也不愿回想那猫故意做完坏事以后歪着脑袋顶着一张可爱的脸无辜地看着我。  
我讨厌那猫，可我与社团的其他成员一样，为它买了最昂贵的猫爬架，还为它写了很多首歌。我也讨厌亚瑟，更加不愿回想在我年幼之时竟然崇拜过他，可我在他与法国人分手并且流落街头以后还是收留了他。  
几个月前，我从社团回到独居的公寓，发现亚瑟戴着墨镜与口罩，光鲜亮丽地站在我的门口。他跟着我硬挤进公寓的门，在还没征求我同意之前就擅自决定搬进我的家。  
我问他“你男人呢？我上个月还看见新闻说你们要共筑新的爱巢呢。”他脱掉了自己的鞋，又是未经我同意就擅自拿走了我的拖鞋给自个儿穿上。他穿黑色短裤衬衣灰马甲，小腿还套着白色长筒袜，裤子以下露出了十公分左右的大腿。如果要用歌词来表达，我会形容这是“绝对领域的诱惑”。我不知道他穿成这样是要打算给谁看，或者说要诱惑谁。法国男人兴许很乐意看见他这么穿，可我是他的表弟，还是个比科罗拉多大峡谷的九十度峭壁还要笔直的直男。他穿成这样闯进我的家，还要宣布与我同住，只会让我觉得辣眼睛。  
他摘下了口罩与墨镜，又是没有经过我同意就擅自躺上我的沙发。他翘着二郎腿，吊儿郎当地说：“那是上个月的事，现在我们已经分手了。我暂时还没找到清净的房子，打算先过来跟你挤一挤。”  
我说不可以，我这房子不清净，我平时要写歌唱rap，屋里吵得很。他一个鲤鱼打挺站起来，走到我的面前突然抱住了我，对我说：“咱俩兄弟一场，就别太见外了，你小时候不是还挺爱跟着我来着？”  
我闻到了蜜桃的味道，是亚瑟的身体散发出来的。我不知道什么时候亚瑟竟然开始用这种蜜桃味的香水，太娘了，我一点也不喜欢。我还是说不，亚瑟却说他来的时候发现了我门上贴着的房租催款书，我的房东写着，如果下个月我还交不出来欠了半年的房租，我就必须得收拾行李麻利地滚蛋。而他有钱，愿意帮我付清这笔款，条件是让他住进来。  
我是一个穷光蛋，无法拒绝金钱的诱惑，于是只能让他成为我的合租人。  
我听说亚瑟刚毕业的时候没有钱，不得不到处跑龙套维持他基本的生活。后来他遇见法国人，拿到了第一次作为男主角的片酬。再后来他与法国人在一起，住法国人的，吃法国人的，身上穿的用的全是法国人买的单。我曾一度怀疑他被法国人包养，大概是作为为取悦主人而生的金丝雀那样的角色。我瞧不起那样的他，我大学与父亲吵架，被断了经济来源，靠着助学贷款完成学业背着一身的债务毕业，穷得天天被房东赶都没有想过要去找个富婆包养我。亚瑟那样的，奥斯卡提名最佳男主，被无数粉丝捧在心尖上的当红演员竟然还被人包养，实在对不起他这“柯克兰”的贵族姓氏。  
可我有一次去加州的科切拉音乐节观摩，在人潮人涌的海滩上无意中地发现了亚瑟跟他的法国男人。他们站在一棵树底下，看起来是在吵架，或者说是亚瑟单方面的生气。因为亚瑟抱着手臂一直背对着法国人而法国人始终在好脾气地哄着他。我那时没有过去跟他们打招呼，因为我约了贺瑞斯而他正催促着我。只是那次以后我就不认为亚瑟是被包养的金丝雀了，因为没有自主之权的金丝雀可没有跟主人生气的权利。  
亚瑟告诉我，男人都这样。他们爱给伴侣花钱，送对方东西，把对方变成自己喜爱的样子，以满足他们“这人属于自己”的性癖。这是占有欲、征服欲，还有捕猎欲。法国人口口声声说着不要穿他衣服，用他东西。可每当亚瑟穿着他的内裤，喷了他的香水爬上他的床，他会比任何的时候都要兴奋，并且更容易、更快地达到高潮。欲望是爱情的源泉，只有让对方对自己产生持久的欲望，才能维持爱情的不灭。  
可欲望是会消退的。亚瑟说，跟同一个人在一起的时间长了，就会因为新鲜感的缺失而感到索然无味。你摸着他的生殖器，就像摸着自己的右手。他脱光了站在你的面前，而你只是目不斜视地走过去。你与他的性事只剩下机械的、任务式的活塞运动，叫床也是装出来的。然后到某一天，你看他哪里都不顺眼，宁愿在厕所里自慰也不愿与他在床上调情。曾经所有他让你疯狂让你气血上涌的性感之地，都不再激起你的兴趣。那么你就知道，你已经不爱这个人了。  
我问亚瑟，所以，法国佬已经不能再激起你的欲望了？  
亚瑟说，不，是他。他已经不再跟我调情了。  
  
*  
亚瑟曾经承诺包下我的一日三餐，可在他烧穿了我的两个铁锅还有弄坏了我的烤箱以后，我放弃了这个承诺。反正我从不做饭，这厨房用具也只是个摆设。于是每天晚上，我都打包点汉堡pizza之类的东西解决我们二人的晚餐。  
亚瑟是演员，对饮食有着严格的控制。他从不吃垃圾食品，每次都是从我一大堆薯条鸡块里抽出最小分量的蔬菜杯，倒上沙拉吃得起劲。他也健身，练瑜伽，因为懒得洗汗渍的缘故索性连衣服都不穿。每一天，他就这么光着身子，只穿一条内裤在我的家里走来走去，污染我的眼睛。他也不去拍戏，说是前阵子接了太多的片约现在想休息一会儿，窝在大厅的沙发上不是听着音乐看杂志就是拿我的游戏机在那里玩。前几天，我还发现他竟然无聊到开始织毛衣了。  
我一放下汉堡，他就发现了我。他踢走了毛线球，摘下耳机招我过去，拿起那件谁穿谁基佬的紫色毛衣在我的背上比划。我心里直发毛，问他这毛衣该不会是给我的吧？  
他“嗯哼”一声，说是给我的生日礼物。我连忙拒绝，说老兄，你还不如请我吃一顿好的，就你最喜欢的那家法国餐厅怎么样？  
他黑沉着脸，放下毛衣骂我“臭小子”。我真不知道自己哪里得罪了他，怎么一眨眼就开始生气了。我可没有法国人那样的耐心，还好脾气地哄着他，于是掏出汉堡薯条自个儿坐到电子琴旁边继续写歌词，等他自己消气。  
过了一会儿，他握着那杯我从星巴克打包回来的红茶拿铁，抱怨味道不够正宗。他说到法国人的一个朋友，来自南意大利的灯光师，曾经形容美国的冰咖啡就是一杯脏水。他又说最近看油管，有个很火的视频，是美国人教别人如何泡英式红茶的，看得他火冒三丈，想问候视频主的全家。  
他一直在抱怨，听得我都烦死了，于是我用一句话堵住了他。我说：“那你既然最爱法国人为什么要跟他分手还住进美国人的家？”  
他又骂我“臭小子”。  
晚上我洗澡，对着花洒练习唱rap。亚瑟突然闯进来，一言不发对着镜子就开始刮胡子。我家的淋浴间是全透明的玻璃墙，只要走进浴室就能一览无遗地看见里面的光景。我被亚瑟吓了一跳，慌乱地用花洒挡住我的隐私部位。我困窘地嚷嚷：“老兄，我是直的！我跟你不是一路人。”  
亚瑟蔑视地瞟了我一眼，继续淡定地刮着胡子，说：“怕什么？你光屁股的样子我又不是没见过，你小时候还是我给你换的尿布呢。”  
“能不提尿布吗？”我更加困窘了。  
亚瑟就是这样，谁也对付不了他，谁也奈何不了他。我不知道他与法国人的相处是怎样的，我怀疑法国人与他分手，正是因为他的这般任性妄为。然而亚瑟告诉我，是他把法国人给甩掉的。  
可真相是什么，谁知道呢？  
亚瑟借住在我家的第二个月，他老人家终于愿意挪一挪高贵的双腿走出我的家门了。那时我们社团刚好有演出，亚瑟听我提起时突然来了兴致，说要跟着我去看我表演。  
结果他把我所有的风头都给抢了。  
我终于见识到什么叫做国际巨星。整个场地，里三层外三层全是他的影迷。那些不知道哪里收到消息的女生，举着签名板跟相机一直尖叫着，高喊着亚瑟的名字，一路排队排到了隔壁街道。原本是我们社团的演出，结果变成了亚瑟的粉丝见面会。举办音乐节的老板甚至偷偷找到我，问我能不能让亚瑟作为临时嘉宾上台说几句，就算只有一句“今天天气真好”也行。  
我仿佛又回到了12岁那年，亚瑟在台上唱歌，我在台下听歌。聚光灯是属于他的，女孩们的尖叫也是属于他的，所有的焦点，所有的成功都是属于他的。  
那天亚瑟在我的旁边帮我弹吉他伴奏，我把原本定好的歌词改成了“我应该在车底，不应该在车里”。我还是希望法国人能够尽快地把亚瑟这个祸害给带走，只有他才能对付亚瑟，只有他才受得了亚瑟。我开始为他们之间的分手惋惜甚至怨恨，我想把他揪出来对质，问他当初亚瑟跟他分手的时候为什么没有尝试着去挽留？  
那天演出过后我一夜爆红，走哪都有狗仔跟着，却并非因为我的音乐，而是我是亚瑟·柯克兰的疑似新欢。亚瑟倒好，他又躲回家里不出来了。我可被他害苦了。现在我每次出门都不得不乔装打扮，戴上口罩戴上墨镜，前后左右再三确认真的没有人以后才敢出发去社团。  
贺瑞斯他们几个是知道真相的，却对此表示幸灾乐祸。有一天，贺瑞斯拿了厚厚一沓签名板，给我了一长串的中文名字清单，要我找亚瑟签名然后让他寄回中国给家里的姐姐拿去卖。我气得把签名板扔到他的身上，叫着再耍我就跟他断绝朋友关系。  
没有人同情我，也没有人理解我。始作俑者还住着我的家，霸占我的卧室，趁我洗澡的时候时不时地闯进来吓唬我。我讨厌死了亚瑟，如果不是他帮我付清房租我早把他给赶出去了。有一天，我坐在家里写歌，对着落地镜边打节拍边唱rap，亚瑟竟然还评价我的音乐太吵，是狗屁不通的垃圾，气得我差点把吉他给砸了。  
我对亚瑟说，看在咱们是兄弟的份上，你就搬出去吧。我长大了，学会独立了，已经不需要你的照顾了。亚瑟无动于衷地躺在沙发上，抱着一堆毛线球，先是抱怨一番我跑了两条街买回来的红茶不够正宗，然后一边织我那该死的的生日礼物，一边说，我们是亲人，无论你多么叛逆，我都会爱你的。  
我问他，那法国佬呢？你还爱着他吗？  
亚瑟怀里的毛线球滚了一个到地上，是粉红色的，专门用来织蜜桃的那个，可他没有去捡。

*  
分手是很突然的事情。有一天，我不再看见亚瑟跟法国人一同参加节目。有一天，我发现亚瑟拖着行李箱走出法国人家门的新闻。有一天，我在自己的家门前看见了亚瑟。  
我第一次看见那样的亚瑟。他紧紧地抱着那个男人，就像一条挣扎的鱼，一条脱了水的鱼。他一直在说，“吻我，弗朗西斯，快吻我。”  
“亚蒂，我们再去一次你的家好吗？我会得到他们认同的。”  
“别管他们，现在就吻我。”  
“亚蒂，你不能为了我放弃你的家人。”  
“我只要你，我谁也不要，只要你。”  
我看见了欲望的火焰，正旺盛地燃烧，在亚瑟的眼睛里，在他的身体里。我永远记得那个他，不同于抱着吉他在台上唱歌的他，不同于我最崇拜的那个离经叛道的小哥哥。那个亚瑟在情欲里受尽煎熬，只能用声音、用语言、用动作，去乞求，去索取一个属于爱情的吻。  
我也第一次看见那样的亚瑟。他是演员，脸对他来说是吃饭的家伙，所以他必须好好爱护他的脸。可那天晚上在我家门前的他，眼袋沉重，脸色苍白如纸。他告诉我他把法国佬甩了，并且搬出了他的家，语气平静，神色淡然。我问他为什么，他说不为什么，处久了没新鲜感就散了。我又问那你是在高兴吗？终于恢复单身，又可以回柯克兰家了。接着他点头，一直在点头。他说是啊，我很多年没看见父亲还有斯科特他们了。  
可他没有笑，哪怕是虚伪的，假装的笑。  
我知道亚瑟其实还爱着法国人，他对他还有欲望。亚瑟告诉我，欲望是爱情的源泉，所以亚瑟一定还爱着他。  
那天我经过厕所，听见里面传来亚瑟的声音。他在喘息，在叫，缠绵缱绻，犹如一只发情的公猫。他一直念着法国人的名字，密集地、急促地、高高低低地。他叫他“死青蛙”“死公鸡”之类的侮辱性绰号，叫到最后，又开始骂脏话，大部分是英语的，中间夹杂几句法语。我不知道亚瑟平时在法国人的床上是怎样的，可我想，以他的个性，做爱的时候骂脏话也是有可能的。  
我憋了很久的尿，在即将尿裤子的时候终于等到亚瑟开门。他脸色潮红，摇摇晃晃地往前走，然后瘫倒在沙发上。我上完厕所出来见他还躺在那里，闭着眼睛，很疲惫的样子。  
我对亚瑟说，你对他还有欲望。他说是啊。我说所以你还爱着他。他说显然易见。我问他，那你为什么要跟他分手？他说，我总得给自己留点体面，他不爱我了，我就识趣离开。  
我是没有与法国人相处过，所以无法判断这个“不爱”到底从何而来。而亚瑟是我的表兄，是我年幼时曾经崇拜过，憧憬过，喜欢过的小哥哥，站在家人的立场，我理应无条件地支持他。  
我对他说，如果你愿意继续帮我付房租，我可以让你一直住在这里。  
亚瑟估计太累了，他没有听见，抱着一堆毛线球很快地睡了过去。  
后来亚瑟总算愿意重新出去工作了。他挑了个大片的片约，直接住进剧组里，好几个月都没回来。谢天谢地我终于可以安静地坐在家里专心写歌。我给亚瑟写了一首歌，赞颂我们之间的亲情。虽然大部分的歌词都是我对他的怨念，可我猜他应该会喜欢。  
亚瑟去工作以后的某一天，贺瑞斯告诉我，社团接了个大单，一个导演找到我们，说即将开拍的电影里有几个rapper的角色，希望我们这些真正的rapper能够给予指导。  
贺瑞斯说，那个导演还指定一个叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的rapper，说前些日子无意中看见了他在台上的表演，很是喜欢，希望能邀请他写几首歌。  
我正纳闷着哪个傻逼导演会喜欢我这种初出茅庐的rapper，还邀请我写歌，还要用进电影里，真不怕我砸了他的牌子。贺瑞斯带着我走进一家高档的法国餐厅，是亚瑟最喜欢的那家。我背着一个学生书包，一身T恤破洞牛仔裤，越过一群西装革履的有钱人，走进一个包厢，在里面看见了那个邀我写歌的傻逼导演，亚瑟的老情人，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。  
弗朗西斯就如我无数遍在电视上，在柯克兰家的门口，在那条小巷子里看见那样，文质彬彬，谦逊有礼地对我微笑：“阿尔弗，我知道你是亚蒂的表弟，我是他的爱人。”  
他没有说“前任”的爱人。  
说实话，在我印象中的弗朗西斯，一直都是作为亚瑟喜欢之人的存在。我对他的印象是模糊的，只记得是一个法国人，一个亚瑟爱了很多年并且即便分手了也依然爱着的初恋。我对他所有的看法都基于亚瑟，亚瑟说他爱着他，那么他就是好的。亚瑟说他不爱他了，那么他就是坏的。我从未认真地观察过弗朗西斯，也从未仔细探究过这人到底适不适合亚瑟。可真正相处下来，我觉得这人确实当得上亚瑟的初恋，如果舅舅愿意给他一个机会，他是有可能得到舅舅认同的。  
我带他去我的家，看亚瑟目前居住的地方。那件毛衣已经织完了，就丢在沙发上最显眼的地方。亚瑟曾经威胁利诱让我穿下去，被我宁死不屈躲了过去，他也没有自己留着，就随手丢在那里，让它无人问津到至今。弗朗西斯一看见那件毛衣，就告诉我，那是织给他的，他一看就知道。  
弗朗西斯说他其实也不喜欢紫色，可只要是亚瑟织的，他就愿意穿下去。说着还真的拿了起来，我都还没来得及阻止，他就穿下去了。  
不大不小，尺寸刚刚好。虽然款式老土，颜色也娘里娘气的，可穿在弗朗西斯的身上，也并没有那么的糟糕。  
我还发现他的左耳上打了一个耳钉，不是几年前我在小巷子里看过的那只蜜桃耳钉，而是一串字母，用碎钻拼成，一个英文名字，Arthur。  
我让他把毛衣带走，他却摇了摇头。他说不想让亚瑟知道他来过，可他以后还会再来的。接着他又参观了被亚瑟霸占的我的卧室，被亚瑟堆满化妆品的我的浴室，被亚瑟的衣服占领的我的衣柜，还有被亚瑟改装成摇滚电吉他的我的木吉他。  
他深感同情地看着我：“亚蒂给你带了很多麻烦对吗？”  
我热泪盈眶，差点抱了上去：“哥，你是我亲哥。”  
  
*  
弗朗西斯买了我很多首歌，不仅把我介绍给rapper届一个知名的前辈，还包了我的一日三餐，就在亚瑟最喜欢的那家法国餐馆。我的钱包涨起来了，心情大好，逢人就吹牛“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是我哥，亲哥”。贺瑞斯又给了我一沓签名板跟一长串的中文名字清单，要我跟弗朗西斯讨签名。我都还没开口呢，弗朗西斯就把签名板接了过去，才过一天，就把签名板还了给我，不仅有贺瑞斯要求的中文名字，还多加一句法文的“祝生活愉快”。亚瑟还在剧组，可我琢磨着他可以不用回来了。我宁愿弗朗西斯住在我家也不要亚瑟这个麻烦鬼继续祸害我的家。  
弗朗西斯时不时地过来做客，他修好了被亚瑟弄坏的烤箱，新添了几个据说绝对不会烧穿的铁锅，还偶尔亲自下厨做一顿饭。  
他说亚瑟爱吃他做的东西，所以往日同居之时，亚瑟从来不用下厨，搞坏我的厨具也是在所难免。我其实没所谓，我并不挑剔，好一顿坏一顿对我来说都是一个样，可我觉得弗朗西斯的手艺能够比得上外面的餐馆。  
其实我真不明白，这个法国人看起来依然爱着亚瑟，那么亚瑟“不爱”的言论到底从何而来？我是个不爱拐弯抹角的，心有疑惑，我就直接问了。  
弗朗西斯问我有没有养过猫？我说有啊，社团里的猫就是大家一起养的。他又问，那你有没有试过平时工作太忙，你的猫故意跳上来捣蛋，你把它关在门外，等到完成工作再去瞧一瞧的时候，你的猫已经自己消失了。  
我回想了一下，我平时在社团里跟别人讨论歌词的时候，那猫总跳上桌子把我的水杯给扒拉到地上。我吼它“滚出去别妨碍我”，它就飞快地跑向门外。等过后我收拾东西要走之时，它就静悄悄地蹲在门边，趁我走过猛地跳起来抓我一把。我讨厌那猫，是因为整个社团，我被它抓伤的次数最多。贺瑞斯从未被抓伤过，是因为他从来都是容忍着那猫。  
弗朗西斯说，他的年龄比亚瑟大了许多，所以并不像亚瑟，时时刻刻都有着旺盛的精力。他的工作太忙，每次拍片都是高强度的体力跟脑力劳动，根本就没有精力再与亚瑟亲热。而亚瑟对爱情的判断太过依赖于身体的本能，所以当他希望彼此只是安静地拥抱而不是大汗淋漓地做一场时，亚瑟就误以为他对自己已经提不起兴趣，已经不爱他了。  
“爱情并不只有欲望支撑。”他说，“当激情退却，那让我们彼此守望相助的意愿也是爱情。我们是爱人，是朋友，是亲人，是彼此的一切。我希望他能冷静想通这个道理，所以在他提出分手的时候，我同意了。”  
“可是你看。”我指着那被他霸占以后乱成一团的我的卧室，说，“亚瑟并没有想明白，而且，与你分手，他过得并不好。”  
他揉着自己的太阳穴，无奈地、重重地叹了一口气。  
那年圣诞，亚瑟并没有跟我回到柯克兰家的聚餐当中。他在那条小巷子里，牵着弗朗西斯的手，对我说：“我不会回去了，我要跟着这个人离开，这也是我最后一次回家。”  
我慌乱极了，有点想哭又哭不出来。我揉着自己冻僵的手，想硬拉他走，可有一个声音告诉我，就算我去勉强，他也不会跟我回去。我问他走：“所以你是不要你的家人了，也不要我这个弟弟了？”  
亚瑟叹了一口气，放开他牵着法国人的手，轻轻地抱住了我，说：“家永远都会在那里。无论我在多远的地方，柯克兰这个姓氏也会永远跟随着我。阿尔弗，我们是由血缘连接的亲兄弟，这点也永远不会改变，我会永远爱着你。可是这个人，我与他之间的只有爱，如果此时我不抓住他，那我就永远失去他了。”  
我一直记着这些话，从我中学时代失去亚瑟的那个圣诞夜起，我就牢牢记着这些话。亚瑟为了弗朗西斯抛弃他的家，所以如果弗朗西斯不能还他一个家，我是会恨他一辈子的。所以当亚瑟孤身一人出现在我家门口，满身风尘与疲惫地告诉我，他已经与弗朗西斯分手时，我就记恨上了那个法国人。  
  
*  
亚瑟杀青那天，弗朗西斯去他片场里当着所有人的面正式求婚。他租了一架直升飞机，穿着亚瑟织的毛衣，捧着一束玫瑰，在他的片场从天而降。据说亚瑟被头顶隆隆的蜂鸣声吓到了，又被弗朗西斯不伦不类的装束气笑了。他打电话质问我，为什么没有经过他的同意就把法国佬带去家里，还把那件送给我的生日礼物擅自转送给他。  
我当时正在社团里写歌，因为写不出来那猫又跳上我的桌子，就索性放下笔拿起逗猫棒开始逗猫，亚瑟打过来的时候我正逗得起劲。我握着手机说：“少来，我试穿过了，那根本就不是我的尺寸，领口那里都把我勒得快要窒息了。”  
他又骂我“臭小子”，接着说：“你太胖了，我是按你中学的体型织的，目的是为了监督你要减肥。”  
我做了个巨丑的鬼脸，那猫正惊愕地坐在那里看着我，我继续逗它，对亚瑟说：“我根本就没打算减肥，我就爱吃垃圾食品怎么着？我又不是演员，就一唱rap的，你与其管我，还不如早点搬回法国佬的家。你这段时间在我这里，真是糟糕透了，我不想再看见你了。”  
他又想骂我，被我直接挂了电话。我逗着那猫，突然灵光一闪，不过半小时就写完了一首歌。  
我把那首歌命名为《爱与欲望》，打算在亚瑟的婚礼上，以家人的身份上台表演的。  
我写道：「当欲望降临，你是我的爱人。当欲望消退，你是我的亲人。我会永远爱着你，守着你，哪怕世界末日，我也不会离开你。」  
亚瑟被求婚那晚没有回来，接下来的好几天也没有回来，我终于回到自己的卧室，与我怀念已久的自己的床来了一个亲密接触。我把亚瑟的东西通通丢出了大厅，他住进来之前是什么样，我现在就把它还原成什么样。我拆掉了亚瑟装在我吉他上的拾音器，坐在床上抱着吉他，又灵光乍现写了好几首歌。  
我打电话给亚瑟：“你赶紧把你的东西搬走，然后永远都不要回来了。”  
当然最后在他的一轮咒骂中结束通话。  
他们婚礼那天我是唯一到场的亚瑟的家人，我唱了那首歌，收到的反馈还不错。虽然亚瑟依然觉得很吵，可弗朗西斯很喜欢，他又买了我的歌，还私下告诉我，嘉宾席上有几个不错的金主，我可以尝试着去接触一下。  
婚礼结束以后亚瑟要我开车送他，被我毫不犹豫地拒绝了。我告诉他，我在宴席上看见好几个有钱的美女，若我主动一些，说不定能够得到被富婆包养的机会。亚瑟一边骂我“不思进取的臭小子”，一边死拽着我要我离开，最后却被弗朗西斯一把抱起，像扛麻袋一样扛走了。  
我对弗朗西斯用眼神表示感谢，面对渐行渐远的亚瑟，看是伤心实则幸灾乐祸地大声嚷嚷道：“我们是打断骨头连着筋的亲兄弟，无论你在哪里，我都会永远爱着你哟！”  
接着，我梳平头发，整理好西装领带，朝着前方一个漂亮的女孩走去。  
  
End.


End file.
